Finding Perfection
by jfryman
Summary: A love story with some twists and turns. It's hard to find what you want in life, Bella and Edward take the long road around to finding what exactly they have been looking for since high school. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – BPOV**

"You self-centered egotistical asshole!"

"Bella – I can explain."

"Right she just fell on your dick? Is that it? Well I am not buying it. This is over!"

I turned on my heel and started to storm out but he grabbed my arm roughly – halting me instantly.

"No Bella, just let me explain."

I pulled against his hold, only making his fingers grip tighter on my arm.

"Let me go."

"Then let me explain!"

I pulled my arms back. This only angered him more so he grabbed my other arm and pulled me towards him so that I was facing his broad chest. I used to love curling up into that chest. I snapped my attention back to the present and began struggling against him.

"Let me go – NOW!"

"No. You just need to listen."

A dark, deep voice growled behind me, "I believe the lady said let go."

Mike's hands dropped and he stepped back. I turned on my heel and stormed out, only to hear Mike calling for me. I completely ignored him as I fled down the stairs and to the safety of my car. I drove home in a frenzy and called my best friend in the world – Alice.

"He what?"

"Yep caught him the act myself. You should have seen the look on his face."

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry."

"Just get over here. I need your help packing up his shit."

"On my way."

As soon as I got home I started tossing his clothes onto the bed. Within then minutes Alice was putting then in boxed while I started on the dresser. My phone kept ringing but I just ignored it. When I was in the bathroom, the doorbell rang, which was odd because Mike had a key.

"Alice would you mind getting that?"

"No problem."

I continued packing until Alice walked into the bathroom, "It's for you. He said he could only talk to you."

I sighed, "Fine. Who is it?"

She shrugged, "I don't know but he is really cute."

I walked out into my living room and stopped, "It's you… but how did you…"

He held up my purse, "I believe you dropped this."

I thought back to only an hour ago when I caught my husband of five years cheating on me with his secretary.

"I did – thank you so much. That's twice I owe you for."

He flashed me the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen, "I was only doing what every other person would do."

I shook my head, "You're wrong. Every person in that office lied to my face."

"They couldn't have known."

"But you did – how?"

He thought for a moment, "I never said I knew anything."

"What are you hiding from me? You were there… when I…"

"Lucky timing I guess."

"Well thank you anyway."

He handed me my purse and I set it on the counter.

"Look, I would invite you in, but all things considering…. I am trying to pack up his shit."

"Do you need some help?"

I sighed, "I would love some. Thank you."

He followed me back into the bedroom and started helping Alice throw things in boxes. I went back into the bathroom. I couldn't wrap my head around why he looked so familiar to me. I knew he worked in the building with Mike but there was something about his face that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Hey Bella, why don't you and Edward here walk around and get some of the bigger things tagged that are el' douche's and that way Jasper will know what to pack in the truck."

"Truck?"

"Yeah. He is bringing a U-Haul so we can put all Mike's shit in it."

"Oh – wow. Thanks Al. When is he getting here?"

She glanced at her watch, "Should be here within the hour."

I threw my arms around her, "You're the best."

She smiled, "I know. I'm just glad you've finally seen the light and decided to finally get rid of his ass."

I shook my head and grabbed Edward's elbow, towing him in the direction of the living room. I gave a general broad sweep of the room with my arm, "This is all his."

"All?"

"Yeah. Before we got married he had the living room set and I had the bedroom set. So all this is his. I'm going to go through the DVD collection and pull out his craptastic collection."

He chuckled and started undoing the wiring to the television. I grabbed a box and started tossing DVD's into it. We worked in silence for a little while before he finally broke it.

"I'm sorry if this may seem odd, but do I know you from somewhere?"

I stood ramrod straight and turned around to face him, "I recognize you too. I just can't place how."

He smiled again and I felt like the room was spinning. God he was beautiful.

"Maybe have acquaintances as friends?"

I shrugged, "Maybe… Your face is what I am recognizing the most, especially when you smile. It's like I have seen it a thousand times before."

He blushed and turned back to the television, "Well we'll figure it out eventually then."

"I guess."

Great now I've made it seem like I am stalker. I shook my head, embarrassed at what I had said and went back to the DVD's. When I finished with that I went into the kitchen and started pulling out everything that wasn't mine – which was very little. I placed some of the boxes on the kitchen floor by the door and then went into the basement. This was going to take a little while.

I was in the middle of packing up his gym equipment when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing at the bottom of the steps, his hands shoved into his pockets. I grabbed a full box and shoved it into his chest, "Can you please take this upstairs for me?"

He nodded and left, box in hand. It might have been rude but I just couldn't focus with him around. He made me really nervous.

"That's it! Nervous. Oh my gosh!"

"Bella?"

I spun around. He was walking towards me. I placed my hands up, asking for him to stop.

"Edward… Edward Masen? From Forks High School, Edward Masen?"

His jaw dropped open as he too made the connection.

"Isabella Swan?"

I sat down with my head in my hands, "That's why I recognized you…"

"It can't really be you? You've really changed since high school."

"Yeah it happens when you move away from your small town, get contacts, lose the braces, drop fifty pounds, and somehow manage to find your self-confidence."

"No, that's not what I meant. I always thought you were beautiful back then. I was just too… shy… to approach you."

My head snapped up to find him crouching down in front of me.

"Yeah right. I was far from beautiful. I was the class geek – the nerd that everyone talked to but wasn't friends with. I envied you, with your girlfriends and good looks. Shit of course you've only gotten more sexy."

I stared up at him. His eye smoldered at me.

"You were beautiful then and you're beautiful now. Mike was an idiot to waste such a precious thing as you."

He leaned forward, placing his lips at my ear.

"You were the one who starred in all my fantasies Bella. And now… well now I just might have to make one of those come true."

He crushed his lips to mine and pressed his body on top of mine. I could feel his erection digging into my stomach and I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips.

"Oh god Bella – I need you so much it hurts. You have always been the one I let get away. No one can come close to how much I care about you."

Holy shit – was this really happening to me? Fuck I just found my husband of five years cheating on me and now I was doing the same. I pushed Edward away and ran upstairs to Alice, shutting and locking the bedroom door behind me.

"Um… everything okay there?"

I shook my head as I slid down the closed door, "Remember how I used to talk about Edward Masen?"

"You mean the super hottie you went to high school with?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"Of course I do. Your descriptions made him drool worthy on many occasions."

"Well that super hottie just kissed me in my own basement."

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"Oh my."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"It took everything I had just to push him off me long enough so I could run up here."

"So he just kissed you?"

"Not exactly. He said he was going to act out one of his many fantasies that he had of me… then he kissed me."

"Wow."

"Oh and he called me beautiful – he even said I was beautiful back in high school – that I starred in all his fantasies. Seriously Al I can't go back out there."

She pulled me up, "By hell you can't, you will. You just found your husband of five years cheating on you and the man that starred in all your sex dreams kissed you shortly afterwards? You are going to go back down there and jump his bones. Make him make you scream his name."

My face burned, "Al…"

"Don't Al me. Get your ass out there."

"I can't be like him! It would put me on his level."

"Oh no it wouldn't. You checked out of the relationship long before you decided to do this. You aren't doing it in spite of anything. You are doing this because if you don't now – you never will."

I nodded and stood, "You're right."

She pulled me from the door and opened it. She tugged me down the hallway and we went into the basement together. Edward was nowhere to be found. We quickly packed a few more boxes and started carrying them up the steps. Alice nearly fell over at the top of the stairs when she about ran into Edward.

"I'm going to go finish up the boxes in the bedroom. Edward will you help Bella with the rest of the things in the basement?"

Edward turned to me and I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Bella shall we?"

I linked my elbow with his and we descended the stairs. I wasted no time in pushing him up against the wall and crushing my lips to his.

"Make me scream your name."

He groaned and flipped us around. I secured my legs around his waist as he pressed my back against the wall. I could feel him pressing against my core.

"God I need you Bella."

"Make me forget about him. Make me scream your name."

He groaned again attacking my mouth with fervor. He fumbled with his pants. I unwrapped my legs long enough to strip them off and for him to do the same. I eyed his beautiful length, wrapping my hand around it.

"Fuck Bella."

I jumped up and he caught me, securing my ankles around his back again. He slipped his hand down in between us, pressing a finger into me.

"So wet already. Do I make you wet Bella?"

"Very."

"Tell me. Tell me how you want it."

"I need you inside me. I want it hard. I want you to grip my hips and pound into me."

With that he slammed into me in one thrust causing me to cry out against his shoulder.

"So fucking tight. God milk my cock Baby."

"Harder, please I need you harder."

"Jesus you've gotten me so hard already Baby. But if you want to be fucked nice and hard there is only one way for me to do that. I need to bend you over something just right and take you over and over from behind. Does that sound good, hmm Bella? Me taking you hard from behind while I slap your ass and drive into you harder than you've ever had it before?"

"Oh God, yes Edward. Please."

He carried me to the bathroom and shut the door while he rested me on the counter. He cupped my face in his hands and stared into my eyes.

"Are you sure Baby? Because once we do this there is no going back. I'm not going to hold back ten years of lust."

I answered him by sliding off the counter and turning around so that my ass was sticking out in front of him. I peered over my shoulder, "Take me."

He gripped my hips and slid into me. He started off nice and slow are first but then as my body grew accustomed to his length and size he started to pick up his pace. His fingers dug into my hips as my ass slapped against his groin.

"Look in the mirror Baby. See that look on your face. That's me. You're mine now Bella… you hear me? Mine."

My heart clenched as I stared at him in the mirror. His eyes were filled with desire and lust.

"Say it. Say you're mine."

He pounded into me harder proving his point.

"Oh god. I'm yours Edward. I'm yours."

He reached down and pinched my clit making me explode around him. I screamed his name as he drove one final time into me. He groaned through his release then collapsed onto my back, gently kissing my shoulder.

"I've wanted to do that for ten years."

I rested my cheek on the cool counter, "Me too."

There was a small knock on the bathroom door, "Hey not to interrupt or anything but Jasper is here and we are starting to load things into the truck. Also… jackass just showed up and he is rather pissed."

I sighed and straightened up. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Bella I don't have any regrets about what just happened. Do you?"

I turned around in his arms and pressed my lips to his, "None. He cheated first and I checked out of that relationship long before I caught him."

He smiled and covered my mouth with his.

"I meant what I said Bella. You're mine now."

"I've only ever wanted to be yours Edward."

We got dressed and each grabbed a box as we headed upstairs. I could hear the jackass already.

"This is bullshit! This is my house too!"

I threw open the basement door, "Not anymore it isn't."

"Bella – sweetie… please let me explain!" He stopped and eyed Edward, "Cullen. What in the hell are you doing here?"

I spun around, "Cullen?"

He put his box down and then grabbed for the one I had, "I'll explain later." He turned to Mike, "I'm here because I offered my assistance."

"Like hell – more like you two have been sleeping together behind my back for months now."

I slapped Mike across his face, "You were the one that cheated, you prick. Now get your ass into the basement and finish packing the rest of your shit or I'm just going to throw it away!"

I turned on my heel and headed for the bedroom. I could feel Edward right behind me. Before I could collapse he caught my shoulders and hauled me to his chest.

"I'm undercover Baby. He can't know my real name. I'll explain more later, just trust me please?"

I nodded and rested my head against his chest, "Okay."

He kissed my forehead, "Thank you. Now let's get the rest of these boxes out to the truck. The quicker we get him out of here the quicker I can love you all night long."

I looked up at him, "I can still feel you."

"Baby you keep talking like that and I am going to take you again right here."

I slid out of his arms and sat on the bed, "Or you could take me here, handcuffed and blindfolded."

He groaned and sank to his knees in front of me, "You are going to get it later. So fucking hard Baby."

I stood and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, "That better be a promise."

I grabbed a box and strutted towards the kitchen. Mike blocked my exit in the living room. He took the box from me and grabbed my arm, pressing me against a wall.

"Please Baby. I'm so sorry."

I shoved away from him, "I'm not your Baby, Mike. And you stopped being able to order me around the second your dick was inside someone else. I'm sure today wasn't the first infraction so don't stand there all innocent, acting like it'll never happen again. I won't let you cheat on me again. I'm filing for divorce tomorrow morning and you had better not fight it because I'm sure I can find several witnesses to prove you being unfaithful and you won't be able to fight that in court."

I stomped away from him and grabbed another box to put in the truck. Jasper was currently loading the television on by himself.

"Thanks for getting the truck Jazz."

He put the TV down and wrapped an arm around me, "No problem. I'm glad you're finally kicking this douche out. You deserve so much better."

Edward came out then holding several boxes in his arms, "I think I've found that better Jazz."

He kissed my hair and assisted Edward in loading the truck up. Mike finally got some sense and started packing some of the things I had forgotten in the basement. It only took about two hours and he was driving he U-Haul off with a pissed off look on his face. I entered my basically empty house and sighed. I slid down a wall in the living room and rested my head on my knees.

Alice and Jasper had just left and I was now alone with Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – EPOV**

How was I suppose to tell her that I had been watching both of them for three years? Not that I knew who she was at the time and now that just made this all the worse. Jesus Christ of all my luck. She was the one I let get away. No one measured up to her in college or in the years since I graduated and started working. Then I went undercover spying on the jackass that had to be her husband. Watching all their accounts and making sure she was or wasn't reaping his embezzlements too. I ran my hand through my hair and pulled on the ends.

"Fuck!"

I felt like I needed to punch something. I quickly pulled out my cell and dialed Emmett's number.

"You got something bro?"

"His wife just caught him cheating and she kicked him out."

"So you think she doesn't know about it all?"

"I'm not sure. I intend to find out. I kind of walked into a mess on this one though Em."

"Oh shit – what did you do?"

"I slept with her."

"What the fuck dude? Where in the hell is your head? She's one of the leading suspects in this case. I swear to god if you blow this I won't be protecting your ass when you get fired."

"Em… it's Bella. Like from high school Bella. I made the connection today – I just couldn't stop. She begged me and it's like I was in high school all over again. I'm finally getting her."

"Wait… high school? Isabella Swan? How in the hell did she get mixed up with Newton? He's scum of the earth."

"I know man, but I am at her house now – which is hers by the way. They had separate bank accounts and she just threw his ass out – along with everything he bought for himself or for her. She didn't even keep the ring man."

"Whoa… she's sounding more and more innocent then. I mean if this is the same Bella we knew in high school there is just no way she could have helped him embezzle money… it's not in her disposition."

"I know. But look I am here now and I am going to talk to her about all this."

"You're going to blow your cover aren't you?"

"I kind of had to earlier when Mike called me Cullen and she knows that isn't my last name. I told her I would explain… I just am not sure how in depth I should go."

"Might as well spill the beans. Maybe she can help us track this fucker so we can put him away."

I shrugged, "I guess. I'll call you later."

"Hey wait… so then what about your job?"

"Newton doesn't know anything except that I was helping her pack up his shit. He's not my boss so he can't fire me, plus I was the one who walked in on him earlier this week so I do have leverage over him."

"All right. I hope you are right on this one man."

"Me too Em, me too."

I hung up and entered the house through the garage door. It led me into the kitchen. When I first walked in everything was dark and quiet. I turned my cell off and set it on the counter and that was when I heard her. I followed the sobs to the far corner of the living room. I knelt in front of her and pulled her into my chest.

"Sshhh, it's okay Baby. You're going to get through this."

"Five years. Five fucking years I wasted on him."

"It could be worse Bella."

She pulled away and wiped her face, "How so?"

"You could have had kids."

She sighed and nodded, "You're right. There was a chance of that about two years ago. To tell you the truth that's when a lot of this shit started – the fights, him staying out late." She glanced up at me with tears still in her eyes, "We had been trying for about a year and finally we got pregnant."

She fell silent and I cupped her face into my hands, "You don't have to tell me."

She nodded, "I do. I had a miscarriage. He was so furious with me and started yelling at me. Told me how incompetent I was. I think I started falling out of love with him that night."

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her hard, "I would never ever blame you for nature's way of telling you you're not ready Baby."

She sobbed into my shoulder, "Oh god – you are so perfect."

I chuckled, "No I'm just not an ass."

She giggled at that one. I pulled her face back to mine and pushed her onto the floor. I kissed her everywhere my lips could reach. My fingers tugged on her jeans, quickly pulling them off her hips just enough so I could slide a finger into her. Her moans made my cock nearly explode.

"God I need you again Bella. I need you so fucking bad."

Her fingers worked quickly on the buttons of my shirt. She ran her fingers over my chest and abs before undoing the button and zipper of my pants. I kicked them off and shrugged out of my shirt while digging my hips into hers. She moaned again, throwing her head back. I took the opportunity to attack her neck with my lips. She used her feet to pull my boxers off and I about lost it.

"Jesus Bella. Is there anything you can't do?"

She stared up at me, "Make me forget about him Edward. All those years – make me forget I ever married that asshole."

I pounded into her, never breaking stride. She wrapped her legs around me, allowing me to go deeper. She was so fucking tight – and simply perfect. She was mine now.

"Baby, I'm going to need you to cum with me. Can you do that?"

I kissed her lips as she nodded. I reached down in between us and started rubbing her clit. She bucked her hips up to meet my thrusts and I exploded just as I pinched her clit. She tightened around me, bringing me to yet another orgasm. I couldn't contain myself as I moaned her name loudly and collapsing onto her.

She welcomed my weight fully by wrapping her arms tightly around my shoulders, tremors still shaking her body as she came down from her high.

"Oh Edward…"

I rolled off her and pulled her halfway onto my chest. She kissed my stomach as she cuddled into me. I slowly stroked her back with my fingertips.

"Bella there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Is this about the comment you made earlier, about being undercover?"

"Yeah. Look Bella this could get kind of complicated."

She sighed, "I'm listening."

"I'm a cop, but I mostly do undercover jobs. I've been watching Mike for three years. There is a lot of money disappearing from various accounts and we just can't seem to trace any of it."

She sat up and looked down at me, "He's embezzling from the company?"

The look on her face told me she knew nothing of this. I felt a huge relief knowing she was innocent. I sat up, "We think so but we just can't catch him. I've been on this case for three years and every time we come close to something it disappears."

She rested her head on her knees and looked at me, "Oh my god. I can't believe Mike would do that. He may be an ass but I didn't think he was capable of this."

"I hate to say this Bella but until a few minutes ago you were on our suspect list too."

Her eyes widened, "Me?"

I nodded and ran my fingers through her hair, "It's only natural for the wife of the man we are investigating to be on the list too. But your reaction just now told me otherwise."

She sighed, "Maybe that explains as to why he was so adamant about keeping separate accounts. It saved a hassle today, getting everything around. I knew exactly what was his, what he bought – I gave him everything he ever bought me too. I want nothing that reminds me of him in this house."

"So you were married for five years and didn't have a joined account for anything?"

"No, not even retirement. I can show all the account information. I have copies of everything. I am really anal-retentive about that kind of thing."

"Well that might just save you in the end Baby."

"So you think he's been embezzling and you can't find anything that proves otherwise?"

"It just doesn't make any sense. He is in charge of all the accounts for the office and it's just all really suspicious."

She nodded and thought for a moment.

"Hey do you have to go into work tomorrow?"

I nodded, "For a little while anyway, why?"

"I was just wondering. Sorry to change topics. It just popped into my head."

I stroked her back, "It's fine."

"Are you going to be in trouble for sleeping with the wife of the man you are investigating?"

He smiled, "Not when the wife is filing for divorce, knows nothing about her husband's alleged embezzlement charges, and is begging for me to fuck her again."

She blushed and leaned forward to kiss me. I pulled her on top of me as I brought her lips to mine. She wiggled against my hardened length and I deepened the kiss. She carefully lifted her hips and wrapped her hand around my cock. As she slid down on me I threw my head back in a moan.

"So… fucking… perfect…"

She bounced up and down on me while I gripped her hips, meeting her with hard thrusts.

She threw her head back, "Oh my god. Edward… I'm…"

I quickly flipped us over and drove into her. She shook and trembled under me as I continued to assault her body. She went completely limp just when I reached my release. I buried myself deeply into her and let go.

"Bella!"

I collapsed beside her, trying to catch my breath as my heart pounded in my chest. I felt her sit up next to me.

"I'm so tired, but I am starving. You hungry?"

I barely nodded. She got up and started messing around in the kitchen. A few minutes later she placed a bowl of something next to me.

"I had leftover spaghetti."

I sat up and grabbed the bowl, "Thank you."

She smiled and took another bite of hers as I did the same. We finished quickly and she placed the bowls in the sink before resting against the counter.

"I have so much to buy tomorrow… today… whatever. Would you like to go with me?"

I stood and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder, "I would love to. Why don't you go to your lawyer's in the morning while I go to work then we can meet back here and head out? I have all weekend off too so if you don't find something we can go again Saturday, or even Sunday."

She sighed and rested into my body, "Sounds great. We should get some sleep if you have to be up in the morning."

I glanced at the clock and sighed, "I guess."

She slapped my arm, "You said yourself we have all weekend."

I nodded and smiled at her, "Oh we do. And I plan on breaking in every brand new piece of furniture you buy."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bedroom, then she stopped and directed us to the guest bedroom. We pulled down the comforter and sheets and climbed into bed. I wrapped myself around her from behind and settled into a deep sleep.

I'm not sure how, but an alarm went off and I rolled over to shut it off before it woke Bella. But she shot out of bed so fast I had to laugh. She came back in a few minutes later with her robe on, "I can make you some coffee."

I pulled her back into bed and kissed her, "Go back to bed. I can fend for myself."

She giggled and rolled off the bed, "Don't be silly. You are my guest and I am going to make you coffee and breakfast then go back to bed once you have left."

I groaned and sat up, "Fine. But I have to get some clothes out of my car first. You are lucky I picked up my dry-cleaning yesterday."

She blew me a kiss and disappeared down the hall. I threw on my clothes from yesterday and went out to my car. When I got back inside Bella told me I could use the guest bathroom because it had everything I would need in it. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I somehow managed to tame my hair and walked out into the kitchen. Bella handed me a cup of coffee and propped herself up on the counter. I took a sip and moaned.

"God this is good."

"Thank you. I do enjoy my coffee in the morning."

I smiled and kissed her lips, "You are beautiful in the morning, you know that?"

She blushed and looked down, "Thank you."

I quickly finished my coffee and poured another. She handed me a bagel and slid off the counter, "What time do you think you'll be done with work?"

"I'm not sure. I will call you when I know though, okay?"

She nodded and yawned.

"Now get back to bed for a few more hours."

She nodded again, kissed me, then went back to the bedroom. As I got into my car I thought about how easy this morning was. No regrets, no awkward silences. It was like we had been doing it for years – it all flowed so naturally. I smiled and thought how I wouldn't mind waking up to her every single morning, or falling into bed with her at night.

I started my car and headed for work. I knew Mike would be drilling me and I still needed to call Emmett. I took the stairs instead of the elevator so I could do just that.

"Jesus, it's early – you better have some news for me."

I chuckled, "I do. She had no idea. She will be getting me all the copies of everything in her bank accounts as well as his. They kept separate everything because he wanted it that way."

"Whoa that sounds fishy."

"I know. She always made copies of everything just in case. Can you imagine being married for five years and not even having a joint retirement account?"

"Well I am glad she's cleared at least. Now you can fuck her without worrying."

"Gee, thanks Em."

"Don't stay too long today. Mike is already on to you and you need to keep your cover."

"I know. Already on that, besides I promised Bella we would go shopping for some of her new furniture."

"Damn you got it bad man."

"You don't understand Em. This morning was so wonderful. It wasn't awkward at all – it was like we had been doing it for years. And she makes one hell of a cup of coffee."

I heard him chuckle, "Well she had you hooked at that then I bet."

"You have no idea. But look I'm on my floor. Gotta go. I will call you if I find out anything after going through the statements this weekend, okay?"

"Sounds good. Later."

I hung up and put my phone on vibrate slipping it inside my suit jacket. I made it to my desk with no problems and started my work. Around ten I called Bella – it went to her voicemail. I decided against leaving a message so I just hung up and went back to work. Half an hour later the office was in a mass chaos all because of one jackass.

"Where is he?"

I stood and leaned against my desk, waiting for the douche to make an ass of himself.

"You son of a bitch. You fucking slept with her didn't you?"

He was right in my face, practically spitting. I stood there with a confused look on my face, "Who are we talking about? I know it's not your secretary because you already nailed her."

He went red, "My wife Cullen. You fucking slept with her – don't try and deny it."

"Oh for a second I thought we were talking about the intern that you screwed last week when I walked in on you…"

There were several spectators now, most of them with their jaws hanging open.

"You know Mike I wouldn't throw out accusations when you yourself have been caught by more than one person cheating on your wife in this very office. Now I'm sorry she kicked your ass out yesterday when she caught you with your dick inside your secretary, but you have no right to stand here and accuse me of the same thing when you have no evidence to back up your claims."

He went white, "Then what were you doing there when she kicked me out yesterday, offering your services to help pack my shit?"

"No. She dropped her purse when she caught you and I returned it. She asked me if I wouldn't mind helping lift some of the bigger items into the truck. Right place, right time Newton."

He snorted, "I'll be watching you Cullen."

"Go right ahead and watch. You can watch me escort her to the lawyer's office to file for divorce from your sorry ass, then you can watch us float from store to store picking out furniture that I fully intend on making myself comfortable in when she invites me over."

I think he thought he could take me, but when he fist connected with my jaw and his knuckles were the things that cracked I think he realized how wrong he was. He held his hand as he moaned. I took a step toward him, hovering over his collapsed form.

"If you so much as talk to Bella again I swear that I will personally end you. You will accept the terms of the divorce that she sets and you will leave her alone, do you understand me Newton?"

He glanced up at me and nodded.

"Good, now go back to your office you scum. I have work to do."

He slinked away and there were a few scattered applauses. I sat back down at my desk and called Bella again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – BPOV**

"Wake up Bella!"

I rolled over to find Alice standing over me.

"Come on your phone is ringing!"

I grabbed it and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Morning Beautiful."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

I sat up, "Are you kidding me? I have an appointment with the lawyer in like half an hour. I have to go. I will call you later."

"Okay. I should be home by the time you get done."

"Great, love you. Bye."

I grabbed the first things my hands touched. As I was pulling them on Alice appeared in the bathroom next to me.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard from you?"

I pulled the blouse on over my head, "What?"

"Love you? Seriously? You guys had sex and now you are professing your love to him?"

I froze and turned to her, "I said that? Shit… Al. I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"Didn't you?"

I sighed, "I… I don't know." I turned back to the mirror and put on a quick touch of makeup. "Look I have to go. I have a divorce to set in motion."

I hopped into my car and drove downtown. In some ways I loved living so close to the heart of Washington. It was semi-close to my hometown, so I could visit my loved ones, and I loved being so close to all the action. I was a hop, skip and a jump away from the airport so when I needed to fly out for things that was easy too. Overall, Seattle was perfect for me.

"I have an appointment with Dimitri."

"Yes, he's expecting you."

I took the elevator and walked straight into his office. He stood to greet me.

"Bella – it has been awhile. What can I do for you?"

I took a seat across from him.

"I need a divorce – a rather quick one. I don't care how much it costs."

His eyes widened, "Bella… but you and Mike seem so happy."

"Seemed Dimitri. That was before I caught him cheating on me."

"Oh well, then I will get those papers filed as soon as I can."

"I've already kicked him out. He took his things and I have mine – we still have separate bank accounts."

"Well that should make things easier. Wow – I never thought Mike would…"

"I know, me either. He's really changed these past few years. Just file it Dimitri. I want this over as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry Bella."

I shook my head as I stood, "Don't be. I fell out of love with him a while ago. It just took him getting caught for me to finally realize that it is over."

As I got into my car my cell rang again. I had to smile as I answered it.

"Hey there Beautiful."

"You off work yet?"

"I am at your house."

"Okay I am about fifteen minutes away."

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Okay I'll go pick us up some Chinese and will be back probably as you are pulling in. What would you like?"

"Whatever. Just get me your favorite."

There was a pause and what Alice said before was ringing in my ears.

"Okay see you soon then. Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"Oh… um… nothing. I mean never mind. Bye."

"Love ya, Bye."

I hung up and hoped he would think that it was just how I ended all my calls. Hoped? I wasn't sure anymore. Maybe I did love him… shit I needed food to comprehend all this. I drove home in a daze but the smile that crossed my lips was genuine when I saw him pull in just in front of me.

"Hey."

He pulled out a bag of food, "Hey. Hungry?"

I nodded, "Very."

He followed me in through the garage door that led into the kitchen. He placed the bag on the counter and sighed.

"Do you think we can keep this stuff warm for a minute?"

"Sure." I pulled out some pyrex dishes and dumped everything in before turning the stove on low and putting them in. I turned back to him, "What's up?"

He said nothing as his lips crashed onto mine. He slanted his mouth over mine and deepened the kiss causing me to moan. He pulled back slightly, "Strip… now."

I pulled at my clothes, as did he. He pushed me towards the counter until my hips were pressed against it. He then kissed me again, pressing his erection slowly inside me.

I moaned and started to wrap my right leg around his hip. He pulled back and smiled coyly at me before turning me around and pressing my back down until my breasts were against the counter.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard right now Baby. I've been thinking about it all morning. My cock pumping inside you from behind, just like yesterday… except…"

He lifted me slightly so that my feet were no longer on the floor.

"Now you have to take what I give you."

He slammed into me, pulling my hips to meet his thrusts. Every pump I ached. I couldn't rub myself against him. My clit was throbbing for friction but at this angle there was no way to get it. My feet dangled and he continued to go deeper and harder.

"Say it again Baby. I need to hear it again."

I couldn't focus, couldn't talk. He was so deep, and I was so close. He pumped in deeply and froze, leaning over to kiss my shoulder.

"Say it again."

I whimpered and tried to rub myself against him. He held my hips tightly to his groin.

"Say it."

"What?"

"What you told me this morning, then again a little while ago on the phone. You know exactly what I am referring to. Say it."

"Edward… it's too fast. I can't… I mean I don't know."

"You think I don't feel the same? I've wanted you for ten years. There is no too fast in this relationship. Say it as I bring you to the most intense orgasm you've ever had Baby. I want to hear you say it while your body trembles and aches as I fill your cunt."

I whimpered again as he thrust in further. Then he pulled out and did it again and again. The sensations were there but nothing was happening. He was simply pounding into me over and over while I writhed beneath him. There was still no relief from my building sensations.

"Please, Edward…"

"Say it Baby. God I am so close. I can't hold back."

With that he forged in deeply and reached down to pinch my clit. I exploded around him and the words just flew out of my mouth.

"Oh… Edward. I love you. I love you so much Edward. Oh!"

He pushed in one final time and pressed his lips to my shoulder, biting slightly into it.

"Fuck Baby. I love you too. So much."

We stayed there for several moments before he finally pushed off me and took a few steps back. I couldn't move, I was so overwhelmed with the emotions flowing through me that I just wanted to sink into the floor.

"God Bella I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

I stood and turned around to face him. He had one hand in his hair and the other on his hip. God he glorious naked.

"It's okay. I need that. I was worried about how strongly I felt for you so fast. All this is so right – I don't regret telling you I love you Edward, because I do."

He took the few steps forward that were separating us and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he lifted me so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"Make love to me Edward. Take me to our bedroom and make love to me."

He moaned and kissed me tenderly. He walked us straight to the guest bedroom where he proceeded to make slow passionate love to me. He kissed every square inch of my body and whispered over and over how much he loved me, how he always loved me, how he always knew I was the one for him.

We were lying side by side on the bed, holding hands when he finally spoke again.

"This feels right Bella."

I nodded, "So right."

He rolled onto his side and kissed my temple, "Let's eat."

I got up and put on my robe before slipping out to the kitchen to pull the food out of the oven. Edward came in moments later in only his boxer briefs. I let out a low whistle causing him to chuckle. We ate from the same pyrex with our forks and talked aimlessly.

"I was thinking about getting a whole new bedroom suite as well. I mean that was a wedding present from my father – doesn't seem right sleeping in it anymore."

He shrugged, "Whatever you want – this is your house."

I laughed, "True. Well then eat up and get dressed Sexy because we have some serious shopping to do."

I dragged him to about six stores in total, dropping about five grand worth. He simply smiled and nodded at my purchases giving me no indication if he liked anything or not. It would all be delivered within the week and I had even managed to get my old bedroom suite traded out with a new one. Finally around seven at we got home and I collapsed onto the bed in the guest bedroom. I was really looking forward to getting furniture.

Edward sat beside me with a perplexing look on his face.

"Everything okay?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "I have been watching your accounts for three years. I know how much you make Bella. I know how much he made. What I don't understand is how you can drop half your savings and not even bat an eyelash about it."

I smiled and stood, "I need to show you something."

I led him down the stairs and around the corner. I opened the door under the basement steps and allowed him to step into my office.

"When I was fifteen my grandparents died. They left me the deed to their house – this house. I wasn't allowed my inheritance until I graduated from college or turned twenty-five. I met Mike at a party my sophomore year in college. We hit it off and he proposed after graduation. We married a year later. After I graduated I moved into the house and got my inheritance. I used almost every penny to completely renovate this place. Then I wrote this."

I handed him one of my best-selling books.

"It spawned two more in the series and this is the manuscript for the fourth and final book."

His eyes widened, "You're a best selling author?"

I nodded, "Mike insisted we keep all our accounts separate and I have every single copy of everything to back up my accounts. I kept as many as I could of his. Because of my books I am extremely finicky about my accounts so there is no way you could have gotten an accurate reading on mine."

He gave me a look that said otherwise. I ignored it.

"The reason my father had my grandparents leave me everything was because he knew he was dying. He had a very rare form of cancer that slowly destroyed him. He took out a huge insurance policy and left it in my name. He used everything from his savings to buy me that bedroom suite right before he died. He walked me down the aisle and passed a month later. I put every last sent into another account and Mike never questioned me about it. I use it rarely. It's under my maiden name. I also have another account where I keep all the earnings from my books. That I put into a trust fund."

He stared at me as I logged onto my computer and pulled up all my files. Then I unlocked my filing cabinet and pulled out all my records, "It's all yours to go through. I'll be upstairs."

*****EPOV*****

I listened, completely shocked that she had managed to prove me wrong. I was then extremely grateful that she was so obsessive about keeping all her records to thoroughly. I wasn't sure how long I spent going over and over her accounts. She was clean. Every penny was chronicled precisely. I breathed a sigh of relief and headed upstairs.

She was lying diagonally across the bed when I got into the room. Her hair was sprawled all over my pillow and her t-shirt had risen so that her ass was barely hanging out. I felt my dick twitch. I slowly padded over to her, stripping as I went. I carefully slid off her underwear and covered her body with mine.

She rolled over and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I was wondering when you were going to wake me up."

I kissed her passionately as I slid into her warmth. I rested my forehead against hers, "God you feel so fucking good Baby. Do you have any idea how hard you get me?"

She moaned and arched her body into mine. I lowered my head and sucked on her nipples through her t-shirt. I kept my pace nice and slow as I worshipped her body with my mouth.

"Oh Edward. Just love me."

"I do Baby. I do."

I quickened my pace as she clenched around me. I soon felt my own release before collapsing on top of her. When the alarm went off the next morning she tried to rise from the bed but I was able to catch her arm and pull her back onto my chest.

"It's Saturday."

She sighed, "I know. I used to hate how he always would go in extra early on the weekends."

I sat up, "What?"

She stared at me, "The company always works on Saturdays – his hours were usually longer than the typical work day."

I shook my head back and forth, "No Bella. We don't work on Saturday."

"Yes you do. Mike always went in an hour early and would usually get home around ten at night."

My eyes widened and I bolted out of bed, "I have to go."

I pulled on my clothes from yesterday and was on my phone as I got into my car.

"Em – I know it's early… Listen man."

"What? Seriously what is so important that it couldn't wait for the fucking sun to rise?"

"He works on Saturdays. That's why we haven't been able to catch anything! I'm headed in now."

"Be careful man. I'll call the boss and assemble the team."

I hung up and sped off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – BPOV**

I sat by my cell all day. I tried to eat some of the leftover Chinese but without Edward I felt like crap. I thought he would have called by now.

Some of my things had been delivered and I was busy hooking up my new surround sound system when there was a knock on my front door. I was just hanging around in the same t-shirt that I had worn to bed. I padded to the front door and opened it without bothering to use the peephole. I should have.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Newton?"

I nodded, "Yes?"

"I'm Detective McCarty. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

I glanced down and blushed, "Um… sure. Why don't you come in… I need to go put on some pants."

He chuckled as I ran off. When I came back into the living room I froze, "Edward?"

"Bella – Emmett is running the investigation."

I turned to face the other man, "Emmett McCarty? Well you certainly haven't changed one bit."

He chuckled, "It's good to see you again Bella."

"Why don't you both sit at the counter in the kitchen? It's currently the only place to sit until all my furniture arrives."

Edward chuckled as he followed Emmett into the kitchen. They both sat and I hesitantly followed.

"Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?"

"No, we're fine. Please if you wouldn't mind sitting Bella?"

I hopped up onto the counter across from them, "What's up?"

"I really hate to do this Bella, but I need to know if you knew anything about Mike and his work?"

I shrugged, "He really kept his work stuff separate from home life. I mean I knew where he worked and the basics of what he did but really nothing else. Not until Edward informed me the other night of the possible embezzlement that he had been following Mike on."

"We caught him today Bella. He's currently sitting in a cell and it doesn't look good for him."

"He's an idiot for thinking he could get away with it all. I am really glad he insisted on separate bank accounts."

"Edward said that you kept a copy of everything?"

"I did… I mean I do. It's all downstairs."

"Would you mind if I took a look at it?"

I slid off the counter, "Not at all."

He followed me downstairs and I showed him where everything was.

"Thanks Bella. I'm really sorry about this. We're just following protocol."

I sat on the edge of my desk, "I'm know Emmett. It's fine."

"So you and Edward huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Bout time…"

"Excuse me?"

He glared up at me, "Bella's he's been hung up on your since you guys were juniors."

"What?"

"Yeah. He never really dated through out college. He's been a pain in the ass the past five years. He works non-stop and was determined to take Newton down. No offense."

"None taken."

"He just… I don't know. Needed to get over you, but now he has you."

I nodded, "He does. I'm not afraid to admit that I liked him too – it was a shock when I found out who he was."

"The director was rather pissed about him getting involved with the wife of someone we are… were… investigating. Edward had proclaimed your innocence from the start and looking at these numbers – I think he is right."

I sighed, "Thanks Emmett."

He stood, "No problem Bella. Edward also said you went to the lawyer yesterday?"

"I did. I'm paying through the nose but it'll be short and sweet. I am also working on going back to my maiden name. Being Mrs. Newton… no thank you."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Oh Bella, you are going to be so good for him you don't even know it yet."

We walked back upstairs to the kitchen where Edward was in the process of reheating some of the leftover Chinese.

"Hungry Em?"

"Sure am."

Emmett unwrapped his arm from my shoulder and Edward walked over to kiss me, "All set?"

I nodded, "Yep. I'm squeaky clean."

He raised his eyebrows, then shook his head and went back to reheating the food. They stayed long enough to eat then Emmett stood.

"Come on man we got a long night of reports to fill out, not to mention you still need to go through Newton's personal files on his computer."

"Jesus don't remind me." Edward turned to me, "I'll call you."

He leaned in to kiss me but I stood up, "Take your time. I'll be here."

Emmett left out the front door as I started loading the dishwasher. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, "I would much rather stay here with you, you know that right?"

I nodded, "But let's be realistic shall we?" I pulled away from him, "You are… were… investigating my husband. Until that comes to an end I don't think we should continue to see one another."

He stumbled backwards, "You sure as hell have bad timing Bella. We only fucked each other like ten times in twenty-four hours. What's this really about?"

"I just think it would be in our best interest if we both relaxed some on this. We jumped in so fast and I am still married and you are investigating him."

"That's bullshit and you know it. What did Emmett say something?"

"Of course not."

"I don't understand why you are pushing me away."

"I'm not. You're reading too much into this Edward."

"The hell I am! You're scared so you are running – same old Bella, same old tricks. Well fine, you want me gone? I'm gone."

I turned back to the dishwasher as the door slammed shut. The tears didn't stop when I went to bed that night, and they didn't stop the whole next week. Alice stopped to check up on me and even she couldn't get the tears to subside. I buried myself in a new novel but instead of getting my mind off Edward – I found myself writing about him.

*****EPOV*****

"You stayed here all night again? Don't you ever go home?"

"These accounts don't make sense at all."

"You've been at it for days. You need to sleep man."

"I did for a few hours okay?"

"Edward would you look at me?"

"What Em!"

"Why haven't you called Bella?"

"Leave her out of it will you?"

"Fine. Whatever. Kill yourself with all this work will you?"

I watched him stomp away and I went back to the computer screen I had been staring at for the past four hours. I leaned away and rubbed my eyes. It was all running together – nothing was making sense anymore.

I finally made a breakthrough on the case about two months later. Everything had been encrypted but by typing in the simple password of Isabella everything unlocked and we were able to press real charges. Five more months passed and there was no way Newton was getting out of this hole. He now wanted a plea deal but my boss was a stickler since this was a five-year in the making kind of case. I was finally done with my part of the case and I knew exactly what I was going to do.

I pulled up to her house and took a deep breath. It was now or never. I prayed she would forgive me for not calling. Seven months was one hell of a long time.

I knocked a few times, hoping she was home. Finally I heard her voice and it was like music to my ears.

"I'm coming!"

I listened as the deadbolt clicked and the door opened just enough so I could see those beautiful brown eyes.

"Edward?"

"Bella, may I come in?"

She shook her head, "Edward, now is not the best time. I have a doctor appointment that I have to leave for in a few minutes. You really shouldn't be here."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Can I just explain?"

"No… Look whatever your reason for not calling – it's fine. I was the one what pushed you away. Now if you'll please excuse me."

She shut the door and I felt my heart break. I had completely screwed up with the love of my life. I couldn't move so I just slid down the door and rested my head in my hands.

I wasn't sure how long I was there but when Bella didn't leave for her so-called doctor appointment I got up and pounded on the door once again. This time there was no answer. I waited for a good fifteen minutes, knocking over and over before I kicked the front door open. That was when I froze.

"Edward… help…"

I snapped to attention and rushed to Bella's side, "Bella – why?"

"Call an ambulance… hurry."

I grabbed my cell and dialed, giving the receptionist all the details I could before hanging up.

"Alice… call Alice."

"I don't have her number."

She moaned and gripped her belly again, "My cell… is… downstairs… on my… desk."

"I'm not leaving you."

She screamed this time and curled into a ball the best she could. I reached out but hesitated then pulled back.

"Alice…"

I leaned down, kissed her cheek then went downstairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I grabbed her cell, hit send and took the steps two at a time so I could get back to Bella. Alice answered on the second ring.

"I swear if you need me to grab you yet another burger I think I am going to puke – it's your third this week Bella."

"Alice? It's Edward. You need to get here. I've already called an ambulance."

"Oh my God. Edward, is she okay? What's going on?"

"She's bleeding and in a lot of pain. Alice, why didn't she tell me?"

"It's not my place. I'm on my way."

"Then just tell me one thing…"

"What?"

"How far along is she?"

I heard a deep sigh. "She's seven months. It's a girl."

I shut the phone and hovered above Bella. The pain twisting on her face told me how much pain she was in. I didn't know what to do. What do you do in a situation like this?

Alice arrived moments before the ambulance. She barely noticed the busted door as she rushed to Bella's side.

"Bella!"

"Al… she's coming. It's to… early."

"Hush, you both are going to be just fine. I know it."

I watched as Bella shook her head from side to side. The paramedics came in and lifted her on a stretcher. It was all jargon to me as they rushed by and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Alice stood by my side and gripped my hand.

"We need to get to the hospital. What the hell happened to the door?"

"She wouldn't open it. I got worried."

"Well let's shut it the best we can and get going. Bella needs us."

After nail-gunning the door back in place we rushed to the hospital. In order to find out anything I had to play the _I am the fiancé_ card. I was only told that the doctor was in with her and as soon as he had any information I would be the first to know.

Alice and I sat impatiently in the waiting area.

"Quick thinking by the way."

"For what?"

"Saying you were her fiancé. I hate how hospitals never give any information to friends. Shit I might as well be her sister. I mean she has no next of kin anymore!"

I placed my hand on Alice's shoulder, "She'll be fine."

She sighed and looked at me, "I told her to tell you, you know. She has been really… well not herself lately."

"I should have called."

"No – she was the one who told you to come back after you finished the investigation! She was the one who refused to call your work to get your cell. She was the one who has been putting herself through her own misery."

"Alice… it's fine."

"No! It's not fine! If she would have told you sooner we wouldn't be here right now!"

She was on the verge of being in hysterics so I calmly pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back.

"She's going to be okay. You'll see. She is strong."

"I can't lose her Edward… I just can't."

We sat silent for several moments before she sat back into her own chair and rested her head against the wall.

"Excuse me? Edward… uh… Cullen?"

I looked up, "Yes."

"I have news on your fiancé, Miss Isabella Swan."

"Please tell me she is okay – the baby? How is my daughter?"

"They are both doing just fine. She started a little pre-term labor. We have stopped it but unfortunately I am going to have to insist on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy."

I nodded and stood, "Not a problem. May we see her?"

He nodded, "This way."

Alice linked her arm with mine and we followed the doctor to Bella's room. She was on her side sleeping soundly.

"She's resting but you can wait in her room until she wakes up."

Alice threw her arms around the doctor, "Thank you."

He smiled timidly and stepped out. Alice plopped on the bed next to Bella and I took the chair by her feet.

"Edward do you think you are going to move in with Bella so you can help raise your daughter?"

"I don't know. It depends on what she wants."

"You two are so perfect for one another. I hope you can make it work."

I nodded, "Me too Alice. I do love her."

"I can tell."

"Do you think she will tell me why?"

"I don't really know the real reason myself. She never told me. She would just get angry when I brought it up so I just stopped mentioning you. I have an idea but I think I am way off on this one. She has subtly dropped little things here and there and if I am piecing them together correctly… well I just hope I am wrong on this one."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – BPOV**

I listened as Alice spoke to Edward and I shuttered. She had caught on to my plan. I didn't want to tell Edward because I wasn't planning on keeping the baby. I didn't even want to know the sex but Alice had gone with me to that appointment.

I stretched and yawned, pretending to wake up. I had to face him sooner or later.

"Bella!"

I opened my eyes to find myself staring up at Alice and her big green eyes, "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You know you gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry. Believe me it wasn't intentional at all."

She slipped off the bed and smiled at me, "I am going to leave you two to talk."

Edward moved around to sit in her spot as she left and I cringed on the inside. I wasn't sure if I could do this yet.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay now. I'm sorry if I scared you."

He sighed, "The doctor said that you need to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"I figured as much."

"I could help you if you wanted. I mean until our daughter is born. I'm not working right now because I haven't been assigned another case and am rather free. You are going to need someone to assist you with some things."

"Okay. See if you can get me out of here. Once we get home we can talk."

It was the best I could do under the circumstances. I didn't want to lead him on but I just wanted to get home first before I did anything. Edward left and came back a few moments later with the doctor and Alice was behind them as well. I was being sent home half an hour later. I made Alice stop and get us all burgers on the way and for once she didn't bitch about it.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Edward is staying."

"So… you two?"

"No. Don't read anything into it all right? He is just going to help me out since I am now on bed rest."

"Okay. I will be over tomorrow afternoon then."

"See ya then."

"Get some sleep okay?"

"I will Alice. I will."

After Alice left Edward assisted me with a shower, which was rather awkward for me, but he couldn't seem to stop smiling. I didn't say anything because in all honesty I just wanted to be in bed and have this whole situation over with.

"All right, let's get you into bed shall we?"

I nodded, "Thanks for doing all this."

He smiled at me, "Where else would I be?"

I slid under the covers and pulled them up to my chin. I felt the bed shift and soon his arm was draped around me, his lips against my ear.

"Good night Bella."

"Night."

Even with him behind me I fell into a very restful sleep. I didn't dream for once either. I did, however, wake up only after five hours and instead of tossing and turning like usual I got up and silently crept to my office. Once there I sat down and rested my head in my hands.

"What am I going to do?"

I wasn't sure how long I sat there but when I looked up Edward was standing there.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head, "No."

He walked across my small office and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Why don't you tell me why you're avoiding everything?"

I sighed, "It's not that simple."

"Bull. You could have easily gotten my number from the company but you didn't. You put off telling me you were pregnant for a reason. Tell me."

"I don't want this!"

"You made no complaints when I was buried deep inside you."

I flinched, "It was a mistake. This was all a mistake."

"Why are you fighting this?"

I stared at him. He needed to know. It was now or never.

"Fine. You want to know the truth so badly – I am giving this baby up for adoption. I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you would fight it. Make me marry you and I would be miserable stuck in a life I don't want!"

"You… don't… want… her?"

He practically spit the words at me.

"No. I would have gotten an abortion had Alice not found out. She has been on my case for months to get my life together, to tell you, to get the room ready, blah, blah, blah. I just want to live my life the way I want to. I don't want this."

He stood abruptly, "So when you said you loved me? You were just lying, trying to get in on a little action – no emotions involved is that it?"

I shook my head, "I meant what I said. Every word of it but things changed when you left. I changed."

"You told me not to come back!"

My head fell back into my hands, "Edward I don't want to fight about this. The decision has been made. I already chose the family."

"Well since you don't want _our _daughter then I am going to be damn sure that she is with me. I won't let you hand her off to strangers. She's mine and if you don't want to be apart of that… fine."

"You expect me to just hand her over to you?"

"At least one of her parent's wants her."

I flinched at his tone. He walked to my office door and stood there for a minute.

"Fine – she's yours."

"I'll be upstairs until Alice comes."

He didn't say anything else before leaving. I could feel the tears dropping from my eyes but I did nothing to stop them. I knew at the moment that I had truly let the love of my life just walk right out the door.

*****EPOV*** (Eight Years Later)**

"Daddy, Daddy!"

I scooped up my princess into my arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How was school today?"

"It was great! Ms. Rimth asked me to give you this though."

I set her down and she swung off her backpack and handed me a letter from inside. I stuck it in my back pocket and scooped her back up.

"So how many more days until summer?"

She beamed, "Five!"

"That's right and we can go on that big vacation I promised you."

She squealed, "Really daddy? Where are we going?"

I shook my head, "Nope now that is the surprise."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "Fine."

I kissed her temple, "How about ice cream though?"

She peered at me from the corner of her eyes and a small smile crept onto her face. I continued walking down the sidewalk until she sighed, "All right."

I chuckled and kissed her temple again. I never got tired of this little angel. She was my sunshine, my everything. I should have thanked Bella when she was handed over to me only hours after being born. Bella signed away her parenting rights and I had full custody. I kept Bella's name on the birth certificate because when she was old enough she had a right to know who her mother was. There was only one thing I let Bella do – name her.

We strolled into the ice cream shop and I sat her at our usual table before ordering our favorites. I sat back down and pulled out the letter my daughter handed me only ten minutes previously. I quickly read through it and sighed.

"What is it daddy?"

I folded it back into my pocket, "Nothing sweetie. Just something to think about is all."

After finishing our ice cream and returning home I pulled out the letter once again. I reread the same paragraph over and over – hoping it would sink in.

_It has come to our attention that your daughter is, well, socially awkward. She prefers to work alone despite all my efforts to get her to join in with her classmates. Now, this is not a problem, nor is she an academic concern, but this kind of behavior is unusual for a child with her intelligence. I believe it is within the best interests of Ms. Cullen if we were to skip her ahead one grade. This would mean that she would be in fourth grade at the start of the new school year, instead of the third. I believe that socially and academically she would fit in more. I would like to meet with you before school is out so we can discuss this further._

I knew my daughter was bright but I didn't know she was what they considered brilliant. I sat the letter on my desk and ran my fingers through my hair. I needed to talk to her about this. I first decided on starting supper. I was in the middle of sautéing the onions when she bounced into the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?"

"You can set the table sweet pea."

She carefully got out the plates and silverware. She had the table all set within five minutes.

"So tell me about school kiddo? You never tell me about your friends."

She hopped onto the counter next to me and sighed, "That's because I don't have any."

"Really? A sweet thing like you?"

She shrugged, "I don't think it is because I am not nice. The other kids notice how different I am."

"Different how?"

"Well things just come easier to me. I finish assigned work much quicker than anyone else in class. That's why I never have any homework. I am reading chapter books while everyone else is still working on fluency. I am writing pages instead of a simple paragraph. I am working on multiplication of doubles unlike adding double like my classmates. They notice all that. As much as Ms. Rimth tries to hide it and help me – it only isolates me more."

"Have you told her this?"

She shook her head, "She does so much for me. I don't want to trouble her further."

"Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out after the fact that you are well… a genius. When did you get so smart on me?"

"It's because of you dad."

I smiled at her, "Flatterer."

She giggled and slid off the counter, "Besides the school year is almost over then it's me and you again."

That's what was worrying me. She wasn't socializing. She never had friends over and she spent so much time with me and my friends and family. She was the only child, grandchild in my family and friends circle.

We ate supper quickly that night. She took her shower and tackled me into her bed. She pinned me easily before I attacked her with tickles. God I loved our bedtime routine.

"Daddy?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Well I was just wondering about… well… mom?"

"Your mom?"

She nodded.

"What about her?"

"What's she like?"

I sighed and leaned back on her headboard, "She beautiful – just like you. In fact when you smile you remind me of her… so much."

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do. She gave me you."

She glanced down and started playing with her fingers, "Do you have any pictures of her?"

I smiled, "Even better."

I got up and went downstairs into my office. I pulled out a small scrapbook that I had made after she was born. I tucked it under my arm and went back to my daughter's bedroom. I sat back down on her bed like I was before and handed her the scrapbook.

"What's this?"

"Something I think you should have now. I've been waiting until the time was right."

She opened up the first page and gasped, "That's me!"

I smiled, "It sure is. I took that the day you were born."

She flipped to the next page, "That's you!"

"Yep. You had just been born. They wrapped you in the pink blanket and handed you to me. I never had been so scared in all my life."

"Why?"

"Because you were my sole responsibility – I didn't want to screw up."

The next page was similar to mine except there were two people in the photograph.

"Who are these people?"

"Well that one holding you is Alice. She was your mom's best friend at the time and that is her husband behind you."

"Kind of like Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose?"

I nodded, "Exactly."

I was nervous about the final page.

"Is that her?"

I could only nod.

"She's beautiful. I do look like her don't I?"

I only nodded again.

"Does it hurt daddy? To see me and have it remind you of her?"

"It does Baby. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I have you and you are my everything."

She looked back at the picture, "Why didn't she want me?"

My heart dropped into my toes. I pulled my daughter to my chest.

"It's not that she didn't want you sweetie. She just wasn't ready to be a mommy."

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Do you think she loves me?"

"Of course she does. I sent her every school picture, every report card. She knows all about you."

"Then why doesn't she visit?"

"She's busy Baby. Remember all those books on that special shelf in my office?"

She nodded.

"Well your mommy wrote those. She travels a lot."

She buried her face into my stomach, "I love you Daddy, but I miss not having a mommy around."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Me too Caitlyn. Me too."

I kissed her hair and slowly rocked her to sleep. As soon as I shut her bedroom door I called my mom.

"Hey honey – you usually don't call this late, is everything all right?"

"No. Mom can you come watch Caitlyn? I need to do something and it can't wait."

"Of course. I'll be right over."

Ten minutes later I let my mom in through the front door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to do something. She's asleep."

"Okay."

I hopped into my car and drove across town. I needed to say this now or I was going to lose steam. I pulled into her drive and walked up to the front door. I prayed she was home as my fist hit the wood of the door.

"Hello… Edward."

"Bella, can I come in?"

She stepped back and I walked in. She shut the door behind me.

"What brings you here?"

My hands clenched into fists as I surveyed her living room – it was exactly the same. Everything we picked out together was still here.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose before turning around to face her.

"Would you like to know what _your_ daughter asked me tonight?"

She stared at me with a blank expression.

"She wanted to know why you don't love her? Why you gave her up, why you aren't around! How much she fucking misses you. And would you like to know how I answered all these questions to _your_ eight-year-old daughter?"

"Edward… you knew…"

"No! Don't stand there and say I knew about this! Jesus Bella! How was I suppose to tell her the truth when I'm not even sure what it is? I love you! Every fucking time she looks up at me with that big smile I see you and my heart breaks even more. I clutch a pillow close to me at night to keep the pain in my chest from breaking free. She's beautiful and so damn smart and all she wants is for her mommy to love her."

"What do you want from me?"

I glared at her, "Nothing. I want nothing – I need you! Christ! I've always needed you. Every aching second of every damn day, I need you. I don't want to do this alone any more. It isn't fair to Caitlyn or me. You sit at your desk and write your damn books while I cook and clean and make sure she gets to school on time, does her homework, brushes her teeth… I don't simply want you, it's much more complicated than that."

"I signed away my rights."

"Is that what you're hiding behind? Some fucking piece of paper? I decide who I want in my daughter's life and she needs you."

"I told you…"

"That was eight years ago Bella. Eight years! I've changed since then and so have you."

"What do you think you can just come to my house, scream at me, and expect me to fall to my knees and beg for you to take me back, to love me, to let me be a mother?"

"No… but now you know how I feel, how your daughter feels. The ball is in your court now. Do with it what you will, but I swear if you break her heart – you'll never see us again and I'll stop sending those school pictures that you have lining your hallway."

I marched right past her and out to my car. I was able to get all the way home before I fell apart completely in my mom's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – EPOV**

"Why don't you go wake up your daddy there sweet pea?"

"Okay Grandma."

"No need – I'm awake."

I rubbed my eyes and walked into the kitchen. My mom must have stayed the night and gotten Caitlyn ready for school while I was passed out on the couch. I rested against the counter and smiled at my mom, "Thanks for all this by the way."

She kissed my cheek, "No problem. You needed the rest."

"Grandma made me pancakes this morning Daddy!"

"Well I know for a fact that Grandma makes the best pancakes."

Caitlyn smiled and nodded eagerly.

"You need to go get your shoes on, your bus will be here any moment."

"Okay Grandma."

She kissed my cheek and skipped from the room. I sighed and looked up at my mom.

"I'm fine."

"Well you sure as hell weren't last night."

"I know. I just… put myself out there all right? I feel like my heart has been completely ripped from my chest."

She came around the counter and rested a hand on my shoulder, "You shouldn't have told her. She doesn't deserve to know you're suffering."

I nodded, "I know – it just came out. My feelings are all locked up tight now so you don't have to worry about me breaking down in front of Caitlyn."

"I wasn't worried. You have never shown vulnerability in front of Caitlyn before and I don't expect you to start now."

Caitlyn bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, "All ready for school."

I scooped her up and kissed her forehead, "That's my girl. Have a good day."

The bus horn sounded and I set her down. She quickly kissed her grandma then grabbed her bag and ran for the door.

"I'll see you after school sweetie!"

"Bye dad!"

"Why don't you call Emmett today? I think you need to get out of the house."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

She kissed my temple, "I love you too."

I took a shower and called Emmett about an hour later. We agreed to meet and play some basketball at the gym – make it a man day.

"So why the call?"

"Just wanted to get out of the house is all."

"Nothing on your mind?"

"There are lots of things on my mind but for now can we just play some ball?"

He shrugged, "Of course."

It was an easy win for me, all three games, but in all honesty it was just good to hang out. We took showers and decided to grab some lunch. There was a sandwich shop right across from the gym that we usually went to and today was no different.

Emmett took a bite into one of his sandwiches and smiled at me, "Spill."

I sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

He swallowed, "You're all tense man."

"Caitlyn asked about Bella the other night."

"Oh shit. How'd that go?"

I shrugged, "All right. But what really pissed me off was having to lie to my daughter. She asked if Bella loved her… How in the hell am I supposed to answer that question when I don't even have the answer man?"

"Well what'd you say?"

"I made up some bullshit answer. It doesn't matter."

"But that's not why you wanted to talk is it?"

"I told her Emmett. I drove to her house and told her that I still loved her."

He nearly choked, "You what?"

"I had to Em. She needed to know."

He glared at me, "I can't believe you. It's been eight damn years and you're still hung up on her."

"She's Caitlyn's mom Emmett, I can't just forget all that."

"Well she sure as hell did. Why would you got and put yourself out there like that when you know all she's gonna do is break your heart again."

"You don't know that."

"So when's the last date you've been on? When's the last time you had sex? Jesus when have you ever done anything just for you?"

"I have priorities Emmett."

"You mean Caitlyn."

"Yes. She depends on me. I can't just bring random people into her life over and over. She needs stability."

He scoffed, "You're more stable than a damn nailed-down cross."

"Fine change of subject then. I got a letter from Caitlyn's teacher. They want to skip her ahead to fourth grade."

"Whoa."

"I know. I mean I knew she was gifted and bright, but…"

"No kidding. So what're gonna do then?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah – god man that's pretty heavy stuff."

"I know. It's been a crazy few days."

"Look I'm sorry about ragging on you about Bella. It's your life. I just want you to be happy, you know that right?"

"Thanks Emmett."

We finished lunch with small chitchat before heading back to my place. We watched Con-Air for the millionth time and then headed to pick up Caitlyn from school. Needless to say she was thrilled to see her Uncle Emmett there with me.

"Uncle Emmett!"

"Hey there Squirt!"

He lifted her onto his shoulders faster than it took her to blink. She laughed and hugged his head, "You're such a show off Uncle Em."

He chuckled and we started to walk back to the house when I heard my name.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Ms. Rimth, good to see you again."

She smiled, "Would you mind if I spoke with you for a few moments?"

"Of course. Emmett can you take Caitlyn back to the house? I'll be home soon."

He smiled, "No problem man. Ready for the Uncle Emmett airplane there Caty-bug?"

"Zoom me Uncle Em, zoom me!"

She squealed as he took off full speed down the sidewalk. I had to chuckle. I turned my attention back to Caitlyn's teacher and smiled. She had a smile on her face as well.

"She certainly likes adults doesn't she?"

"She is her father's child unfortunately."

"Did you have a chance to think about what I suggested?"

"I have, but I am just a little unsure as how to continue with everything."

"Well if it's all right with you I would first like to test Caitlyn. There are these tests that third graders take at the end of the school year and I would very much like for her to be apart of it. It will give us a better reading on what she is capable of."

"That sounds like a good start."

"That's what I thought. Once we know where she stands we can proceed from there."

"Sounds fabulous Ms. Rimth. Thank you for helping my daughter out so much this year. She told me what you've been doing for her and I really appreciate it."

"She is the best student I have ever had. She's bright and funny, but I do worry about her socially."

"As do I. She's too comfortable with adults and that reflects on how she acts at school. This summer I am going to make sure that I try and remedy that, make her have fun just being a kid."

"That would be a wonderful start."

"Will you let me know how she does on those tests?"

"Of course."

"Well then I should be getting home. Thank you again."

"No thank you Mr. Cullen. It has been a pleasure teaching your daughter this school year."

I returned home to a pile of laughter coming from the kitchen. Turns out Emmett had made a mess with the blender trying to make a smoothie and my daughter was covered in yogurt and fruit.

"It was funny daddy. You should have seen the look on Uncle Emmett's face! He was so mortified."

"I bet sweetie. Why don't you run upstairs and clean yourself up while we clean up this mess?"

"Okay."

As soon as she was upstairs I hit Emmett upside the head, "Is this why Rose banned you from the kitchen in your own house?"

He smiled, "Maybe…"

"Jesus Em, how hard is it to put a lid on a freaking blender?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, just clean it up so I can start dinner all right?"

An hour later the mess was cleaned up and Emmett had gone home. Caitlyn and I were at the kitchen table eating supper and I figured it was a good time to bring up the testing.

"So I spoke with your teacher after school today."

"What did she want?"

"She wants you to take a few tests with the third graders."

"Oh… okay."

"You won't mind?"

"Not at all."

I leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I'm proud of you Caitlyn."

"Thanks Daddy."

That night I tucked her into bed and went down into my office. I then did something I have never done before, I poured myself a stiff drink. It burned going down but I did feel a bit better. I decided to head to bed before I did anything else stupid.

The next few days flew by and before I knew it my little girl only had one more day of second grade.

"Are you excited for your last day tomorrow?"

She nodded, "I have that test in the morning then we are watching a movie in the afternoon – it's on what book the class has been reading."

"That should be fun."

I continued chopping up potatoes for supper while she set the table. She was helping me dump the potatoes into the pot when there was a knock at the front door.

"Would you mind getting that sweetie?"

"Sure."

She skipped from the room only to come back a few minutes later with a concerned look on her face, "It's for you dad."

I nodded and wiped my hands, "Come and stir this pot would you?"

I grabbed a stool and set her on it before heading to the front door. I opened the front door and froze.

"Hi Edward. I hope you don't mind me being here."

"Alice?"

"I know it's unexpected but I had to see you."

I took a step back and let her in, "Is everything all right?"

She nodded, "Just fine. Jasper is at home watching the kids."

"Kids?"

"Oh yes. A five-year-old named Marie and a one-year-old named Brandon."

"Wow, congratulations Alice."

"Thank you. Look the real reason I am here…"

"Bella told you about me coming over the other night and yelling at her?"

A confused look crossed her face, "Um… no. Bella and I actually haven't spoken in three years."

"Oh… I just assumed…"

"It's fine. Actually it is kind of about Bella. You see I just heard she has a new book coming out Edward."

I sat down on the loveseat across from her, "Great. Another book – good for her. Glad to see she's still working."

She sighed, "It's about you… Caitlyn – everything."

"What?"

"That's why I had to talk to you. You have to stop this book Edward. She's going to ruin everything!"

"What do you mean?"

"She put everything in there. I can't let her hurt you like this – hurt Caitlyn."

"Why do you care what she does to us?"

"Because she loves you both."

"She has a funny way of showing it."

"That's why were not friends any more. I couldn't watch her lie to herself every single day. She's a mess – well she was. You said you saw her the other night?"

"Caitlyn asked me about her, who she was, why she didn't want her, does she love her? I was so angry that I went over there and just blew up at her."

"Good for you. Maybe it's what she needed to realize she's wrong – that she's always been wrong for letting the two of you go."

"I think it's too late Alice."

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do. She's it for me."

"Then it's settled. Operation Get Bella Back is on."

I smiled, "Whatever you say Alice."

"Daddy, I need you in here!"

I bolted into the kitchen to see Caitlyn waving a plate back and forth over the pot. I quickly pulled it off the burner and turned to her.

"I turned it down, I stirred it but it looked like it was going to boil over."

I hugged her, "You did the right thing by calling me in here."

"I thought it was going to explode all over the kitchen like earlier today."

I chuckled, "I think the kitchen's had enough cleaning for one day, don't you?"

I lifted her onto my hip and turned to find Alice standing in the kitchen smiling at us.

"What?"

"You're so good with her."

I kissed my daughter's temple, "She makes it easy."

"You look familiar."

"I do?"

"You're in that book that daddy gave me the other night. You are one of my mom's friends. There is a picture of you holding me."

"That's right. I'm Alice."

"Well it is nice to meet you Alice. Dad can we eat now?"

I chuckled, "Of course."

"I should be going. But Edward would you and Caitlyn like to come over for supper tomorrow night?"

I looked down at Caitlyn who was nodding up at me smiling.

"I think that would be a yes Alice. We will see you around six?"

"Sounds perfect. See you both then."

Of course the next day flew by and we found ourselves standing at Alice and Jasper's front door soon enough.

"You ready?"

Caitlyn nodded as I knocked. Jasper answered the door holding a small boy who was practically a clone of him.

"Hey Edward – long time no see man. Come on in."

He ushered us to the living room where there was a little girl playing her Wii.

"This little guy is Brandon and if Marie would pause her game she could introduce herself."

The little girl immediately hit pause and rounded around the couch sticking her hand out to Caitlyn.

"I'm Marie."

"Caitlyn."

"Do you want to play with me?"

"I don't know how."

"Oh I'll show you. It's really easy."

Caitlyn looked up at me, "Have fun sweetie."

She smiled really big and both girls took their places in front of the TV. Jasper put Brandon on the couch, "Make sure you watch your little brother Marie. We will be in the kitchen."

"No problem dad."

Jasper led me into the kitchen where Alice was pouring some wine.

"Would you like a glass?"

"I would love a glass."

She chuckled and handed one to me, "So Caitlyn all done with school?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I have a meeting with her teacher tomorrow at ten though."

"Why?"

"Because apparently my daughter is a genius and they want to skip her to fourth grade."

"Oh wow."

"She took the 3rd grade tests and her teacher is going to show me the results."

"She sure is beautiful though."

"Thank you Jasper."

"She looks a lot like Bella."

"I know. When she smiles my heart breaks a little. It reminds me of Bella's smile almost exactly."

"It must be really hard for you then."

I shrugged, "I love my daughter. I would do anything for her."

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder, "We know."

The rest of the night we watched the girls play the Wii and we ordered pizza. Caitlyn and Marie really bonded and I promised to bring her over again as well as invite her over anytime she wished. The night ended with me carrying Caitlyn out to the car. Marie and Brandon had gone to bed hours ago and Caitlyn had sacked out in one of the spare bedrooms.

"Thanks for coming tonight. It was good to catch up."

"I agree. Thank you again for supper. We'll be seeing you around."

"Bye Edward."

I slid into my car and carried my daughter to her room. I had just shut the door to her room when there was a knock at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – BPOV**

After Edward left I cried myself to sleep. I had been a royal bitch to him but in the end it had made me a better person. I wasn't ready to be a mom eight years ago – I still wasn't sure but I couldn't keep hurting them both like this… especially Edward. I loved him unconditionally and my heart had been breaking for the past eight years because I was an idiot.

"Bella are you listening?"

"What?"

"Your new book? It's all ready to go. When do you want to start the book tour?"

"I don't."

"You have to. This is your first book in over two years and it's your best one yet."

"Because it's my life!"

"Exactly! It is amazing – I don't know why you didn't just make it an autobiography."

"Those don't sell as well and you know that."

"You sure you don't want to put a disclaimer in it?"

"You've asked me that about fifty times – No. That was why I made up the fake names."

"People are going to find out."

"You mean Edward?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it…"

"I just don't get why you don't talk to him. He's going to find out about the book and then you might have a lawsuit on your hands."

"I doubt it."

"Don't be so sure. Not unless you make up with him and actually make yourself a presence in your daughter's life."

I groaned, "Are we done here?"

"No. We need to decide dates for the book tour."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. You know my schedule is free."

"It wouldn't be if…"

"Now are we done?"

"I guess."

"Great. See you later."

I stood and left the conference room. I'd had enough of my editor's attitude… as well as snippy comments. Like she knew what I needed. I didn't even know what I needed. I drove home in a daze and decided to order a pizza.

I sat on my couch and turned on my TV while I ate. My thoughts drifted towards Edward. I wonder what he was doing tonight. It wasn't a school night because school had just ended. He probably took Caitlyn out for a big dinner since I am sure she had straight A's again. I would find out when he mailed me a copy of her report card.

I stood and walked down the hall looking at all the pictures he sent me every year. The first four had been pictures of her at her birthday party and then the last three were school pictures. I couldn't believe she was in second grade already. I had missed her first day of school. She was very photogenic and her smile looked a lot like mine. I sighed and went back into the kitchen. It was kind of late but I just felt like I needed to talk to him – now.

I grabbed my keys before I lost my nerve and drove to the address that I had memorized every time he sent me something. I got out and walked to the front door. I hesitated at first but then I finally knocked.

There was a long silence followed by a lock turning. I took a deep breath as the front door opened.

"Bella… what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

He took a step back and allowed me inside. I let my eyes roam at the dark interior as her shut the door and locked it again. He then turned on a light and soft light filled the living room and spilled into the hallway and up the stairs. I looked around, taking in the homey décor and comfy looking surroundings. His voice cut through the silence.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

I shook my head and looked at him, "No thank you."

"Why don't we sit then?"

I nodded and followed him around the couch before sinking in to it. He took a seat across from me in a matching loveseat.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thank you."

I cleared my throat, "You know maybe a glass of water would be nice."

He stood and smiled at me, "No problem."

I watched him walk down the hall. More light filtered in through the kitchen, as he turned on another light. I listened as a cupboard door was opened and shut as well as the refrigerator door. The light was turned off and he appeared back in the hallway. He handed me the glass and I sipped it gratefully.

"Thank you."

My eyes followed him as he took his seat again, "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded as I set down the glass, "I did. I just don't know where to start."

"How about apologizing?"

I swallowed, "Yes I suppose that would be good. Edward – I was wrong about everything. It took me eight years to work up the courage to come to you. After the other night it finally hit me. I don't want to be alone the rest of my life."

He sat there with no show of emotion on his face. I decided to continue.

"I've never stopped loving you or Caitlyn. I know I have a funny way of showing it but every letter you sent, every picture – I treasure those Edward but I've decided that it isn't enough anymore. I want to be here when she comes home with that report card, hold her in my arms as she laughs… or cries. I just hope you can forgive me so that I can finally be apart of your lives – like it should be."

My heart was pounding in my chest. Edward stood and started pacing back and forth in front of me before finally sitting on the couch next to me. He reached over and grabbed my hand but never spoke or looked at me.

"Edward… I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again."

He finally looked up at me, dropping my hand. He took a deep breath, as if he was going to say something but then he did nothing.

"Edward…"

Before I could say anything more his lips covered mine. His hands cupped my face and mine immediately tangled into his hair. He moaned as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. I shifted myself so that I was straddling him on the couch. I could feel him hardening underneath me and it made me wet. I hadn't been with anyone since him eight years ago and my vibrator did not count.

I rolled my hips into his and he broke the kiss, looking deep into my eyes.

"Bella, oh Bella. God I love you so much. Is this real?"

I nodded kissing him again, "It's real and I love you too."

He smiled making me smile in return as our lips connected fiercely. There were no hesitations as we pulled at one another's clothing. My fingers traced his shoulders and arms as his fiddled with the clasp on my bra.

I pulled way, "Wait. What about Caitlyn?"

He froze and cursed under his breath. He then looked at me and I smiled.

"Bella… it's been so long. I need you."

"We could always take this upstairs?"

The right side of his mouth lifted slightly and he cocked an eyebrow, "Follow me then."

I slid off his lap and picked up my blouse. He grabbed my hand, shut off the living room light and pulled me up the stairs. I didn't know where we were going but I figured we were in his bedroom when he tugged me into a room and shut the door, locking it in the process as well. He dropped my hand and turned on a light next to his bed. My eyes quickly scanned his bedroom and ended up on him.

I licked my lips and launched myself into his arms. He countered my move with a hip toss onto the bed. He placed both hands by my head and hovered over me, "There's no turning back after tonight."

"I'm tired of denying my heart of you."

He crashed his lips to mine and quickly pulled off my bra. His mouth sucked my nipples in turn causing my hands to grip his back. I moaned softly and he pulled back to look at me. His eyes raked the naked top half of my body as his hands tugged on my jeans. My fingers did the same with his jeans and soon we were both naked.

"Bella… I don't…"

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to be prepared… this is kind of sudden."

He kissed me again as his erection dug into the valley between my hips. I let my hands roam to his ass and I grabbed it firmly and held it to my hips while we moved back and forth against one another.

He slipped free from my grip and sat up on his knees, staring at me from the end of the bed.

"God you're beautiful."

I blushed as he leaned down to place a kiss against me. He let his tongue slip inside me as his hands slid down my thighs. He wrapped his arms around my upper thighs and sat back again. I closed my eyes so that I could only feel everything he was doing to me.

The tip of his erection lightly probed at my entrance before slipping inside. He moved in and out of me, coating himself slowly, almost so much that it was painful. More and more he worked himself inside of me until he was fully sheathed. I felt his arms move away from my legs and he placed them on my hips. He held on tight as he pumped in and out of me, still going terribly slow. I finally opened my eyes. He stared back at me, complete bliss plastered all over his face.

"You feel… exquisite."

I sighed, "There's been no one since you."

"You are so tight Love. God I need you."

"Take me. Please – I'm yours."

My words rang in my ears as well as his. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine before he ruthlessly pounded into me. It was exactly what I needed as I tightened around him. My orgasm ripped through me leaving me completely breathless but he wasn't done yet. He lifted my legs so that my ankles rested on his shoulders, lifting my hips so that he could go deeper.

He moaned as his skin slapped against mine over and over. I could feel it building within me again and this time my head shot back and I swore I saw stars. My body trembled and shook under him as he reached his own climax. He poured his seed into me then collapsed next to me on the bed. I quickly rolled halfway onto his chest before falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up a few hours later to his gentle kisses running down the back of my neck. He was poking at me from behind.

"You ready for Round Two Baby?"

I mumbled a response as I lifted my leg over his hips and he entered me in one thrust.

"Fuck you feel good."

"And we just started. I am going to take you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Is that a promise?"

He growled in my ear and pulled my hips to meet his as he got onto his knees behind me. He slammed into me over and over not giving me time to think as I swept up into my orgasm. His fingers dug into my hips as he took me harder than ever before. I could feel his length deep within me and he grew longer and stiffer as he pummeled in and out of my body.

I knew he was close so I started wiggling my hips from side to side to aide him in his release.

"Damn… Bella… so… fucking… good."

I could feel him tighten and discharge inside of me before pulling out and kissing my shoulder. I turned around to look at him.

"We should sleep now."

He nodded and pulled me down on top of him as he wrapped his arms securely around me. He kissed my forehead, "Sleep now My Bella."

I sighed and kissed his chest before slipping into a very blissful sleep.

*****EPOV*****

When I woke up I was alone. My heart plummeted as I sat up and looked around, then I heard the shower running causing me to sigh. Thank god, I thought she had left me again. I stood and quickly made my way into the master bathroom. I carefully slipped in and shut the door. I could make out her silhouette and felt myself grow hard.

I took a step inside the shower, "Morning Beautiful. Mind if I join you?"

She jumped and turned around, "You scared me."

I cocked a crooked smile and pulled her into my arms, "I apologize immensely."

She giggled as I pressed my lips to her and nudged her with my growing erection. She lifted one leg and wrapped it around my hips.

"Oh I'm sure you are."

"I woke up and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to take a shower."

"And I wanted to take you again."

She smiled and rocked her hips forward at the same time I did. I buried myself inside her while flipping her back to the tile wall. I lost all sense of reasoning with her wrapped tightly around me. I pounded in and out of her body over and over. She climaxed twice before I felt myself growing close. Bella wrapped her other leg around my waist and fell slack in my grip.

"I love you Bella."

She looked at me and smiled as she brought her lips to mine. I felt her tightening around me again and this time it was my undoing. I pumped into her one final time and released, groaning her name in the process. I let my head fall onto her shoulder and we both collapsed against the tile wall. She unwrapped her legs from around my waist and pulled us both under the spray of the hot water.

I kept my arms lightly draped around her waist as she washed herself, then me. I let her fingers glide over my skin and into my hair. She pressed kisses along my neck, shoulder, chest and face as she went. When we were rinsing off she turned to me and kissed my lips.

"I should get home."

I pulled back slightly, "Do you have to?"

She sighed, "Can we get out so I can tell you something?"

"Of course."

I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist then handed her one as well. She followed me into the bedroom where I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Edward… I wrote a book."

"I know."

She stopped, "You do?"

"Alice told me last week."

"Oh… She must still be in touch with my editor."

"Since you two haven't spoken in three years…"

She only nodded, "I hurt her like I hurt you. I was so wrapped up in myself eight years ago and our friendship slowly dwindled over the next five years before she finally broke off all contact."

"And then there's the book."

"My editor wants more but I can't seem to finish it. She says that if I don't give her any more material she is sending it to print next month."

"It's fiction based on true events though, is it not?"

"I didn't use any real names but everything in there is true. It chronicles our high school lives, my failed marriage, our relationship and finally daughter."

"Why would you do that to me? To us?"

"After… everything, it was the only thing I could seem to write about that made any sense at all. It was like I was trying to win you back through my book but when push came to shove… I couldn't finish it the way everyone wanted me to."

"Which was?"

"To live happily ever after."

My heart dropped, "You don't want that?"

She sensed my despair and dropped to her knees in front of me, "Of course I do. I just hoped that I could leave a cliffhanger ending… you know have a sequel?"

"How long have you been planning this?"

"It just kind of came to me about a month ago. Then you showed up, yelling at me. It all fits too perfectly. Seeing you again, having my editor breathe down my neck – all signs that finally made me see that I belong with you."

I pulled her into my arms, "You do belong here. Always."

"You're not mad at me?"

"You are here with me and that is all the matters now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – EPOV**

I got dressed and took Bella's blouse and underwear downstairs with me. I quickly sprayed febreeze on both and threw them in the dryer. I walked into the kitchen to find Caitlyn already eating breakfast. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Sweet Pea."

"Morning Daddy."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I heard your shower running when I got up so I decided to some downstairs first. I knew you would be down soon enough. You took a really long shower though."

I turned my back to hide my growing smile as I quickly made up some breakfast for both Bella and myself.

"Can I go with you to the meeting at school today?"

I glanced at my daughter, "Of course you can. I'm going to eat breakfast upstairs if that's all right with you."

"Does this have anything to do with the car in the driveway Daddy?"

I sighed and turned around, "Yes."

"And the things you threw in the dryer just a few minutes ago?"

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

"Caitlyn, now really isn't the time…"

"Daddy, just tell me. I won't be mad."

"Sweet Pea…"

"Dad…"

I swallowed, "Your mother."

Caitlyn dropped her spoon, splattering milk and cereal onto her face. I leaned across the counter and took her hands into mine.

"She came late last night after I put you to bed. We talked and…"

"She spent the night with you."

"Yes. I am going to take her something to eat then she will be on her way."

"Why doesn't she just come with us to the meeting, then we can go and get something to eat, spend some time together… talk?"

I pressed a light kiss to her forehead, "Are you sure?"

"Do you love her Daddy?"

"Of course I do."

"Then it's time for all of us to move past the eight years of turmoil and start fresh."

"You really are quite the genius aren't you?"

She giggled and smiled, "I love you Daddy. I just want you to be happy and I have not ever seen a smile this big on your face. So something happened to make that smile appear."

I turned away from her. She was a perceptive little thing. I reached for the breakfast tray I had prepared then turned back to her.

"We will be done soon enough and then we can go to the meeting together."

I left the kitchen, grabbed Bella's blouse and underwear and headed back to my bedroom. Bella was lying on her stomach on my bedspread with just her jeans and bra on. She looked at me over her shoulder and smiled.

"I brought us both something to eat, as well as your things."

She rolled over and quickly pulled off her jeans, "Good, going commando is not really my thing."

I chuckled and tossed her things to her.

"Thank you."

She yanked on her underwear and then pulled her jeans back on before sitting up. She placed her blouse carefully beside her and then held out her hands. I placed the tray in her hands and sat beside her. We ate in silence for a few moments before I decided to tell her about what Caitlyn suggested.

"Bella, I spoke with Caitlyn this morning. You see I have a meeting with the school at ten."

"A meeting? Is everything all right?"

"More than. They want to move her to fourth grade for next year."

"Fourth grade? But she's only eight."

"Bella – she is extremely intelligent, a little socially awkward but they hope it will help to be with peers that are more understanding of her intellectual abilities."

"Oh…"

"It's quite all right Love. She wants you to come with us."

"Me? She does?"

"She noticed how happy I was this morning. She picks up on the smallest of details – like your car in the drive."

"So you told her we slept together last night?"

"No, but she pretty much figured it out. She knows how much I love you."

She leaned forward and kissed me passionately, "Well then let's go talk to our daughter."

*****BPOV*****

I put on my blouse and slipped on my sandals before following Edward down the stairs and into the kitchen. I stood in the door, timidly leaning against the frame. He back was to me but her long bronze hair swept down it. Edward placed the tray on the counter and kissed her hair, murmuring something to her. I suddenly felt panicked. Edward walked back over to me and wrapped his arms lightly around my waist, kissing me softly.

"Bella I would like for you to meet our daughter, Caitlyn Renee Cullen."

While Edward had walked over to me, I hadn't seen Caitlyn slip from her stool and follow Edward. He took a step to the side and I was face to face with my daughter. I hesitantly knelt down in front of her and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the speech I had practiced a thousand times.

"Caitlyn, Honey. I hope you can forgive the mistakes I have made these past eight years. I was selfish and scared. I am so terribly sorry for not being apart of your life, for being apart of your father's life. I love your dad, as I love you. I want nothing more than to be here when you get home, help you with your homework – if I can, carry you to bed when you've fallen asleep on the couch, go shopping with you. I want to have that mother daughter relationship that you read about in books, if you'll let me try."

I glanced up at Edward and saw the tears in his eyes before I looked back at Caitlyn. I held out my trembling hands to her and she took them wearingly.

"I've waited eight years for you to come back into our lives and now that you're here I don't want to regret anything."

She flung her arms around my neck, "I'm so glad you're home Mommy."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair over and over, "I'm home Baby. I'm home."

Edward joined the hug and kiss fest by lifting us both into his arms and kissing us, "So what do you way we walk to school this morning as a family?"

Caitlyn squealed Edward set her down. He kissed me hard one final time before letting me go as well. Caitlyn grabbed both of our hands and tugged us toward the door, "We don't want to be late!"

I smiled at Edward who simply chuckled.

The walk was very pretty. Edward briefly filled me in on what had been happening with Caitlyn and school and everything the teacher suggested. I held my daughter's hand tightly as we walked. Within about seven minutes we reached the front of the building and walked inside. Caitlyn quickly pulled us both to her teacher's classroom.

"Good morning Ms. Rimth."

"Why good morning Caitlyn. What are you doing up so early on your first day of summer vacation?"

Caitlyn giggled and pulled me forward.

"Ms. Rimth I would like for you to meet my mom, Bella Swan."

I held out my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rimth. Edward's told me nothing but good things."

She smiled at me, "It's nice to meet you too Ms. Swan. Your daughter was certainly a delight to teach in class this year."

"I really don't deserve the credit, that would be my… uh… Edward's doing."

"Would both of you please sit? I am going to get the principal. He mentioned he would like to sit in on this meeting."

We watched as she left. I turned to Edward, "So how are we going to explain this to people?"

"Explain what?"

"My sudden appearance in both your lives?"

"Oh… We can talk about that over lunch don't you think?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It was just weird because I didn't know what to call you."

"Boyfriend?"

"But we have a daughter?"

"I know, but since we aren't married or engaged that's what I am. Let people think what they will. If you want a title so bad there it is, but we both know that it's a moot point because we love each other."

I nodded, "You're right. It's just funny to think that the father of my child as my boyfriend is all."

He chuckled just as the principal and Ms. Rimth came back into the classroom. Edward and I both stood.

"Principal Forster, thank you for joining us."

"Mr. Cullen, believe me – the pleasure is all mine."

"Allow me to introduce my girlfriend and mother of Caitlyn, Miss Bella Swan."

"Principal Forster, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Ms. Swan. Shall we be seated?"

We all sat down and Caitlyn came to sit in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"As you know, we had Caitlyn sit in with our third graders while they took their achievement tests and I must say that her results are quite astonishing."

The principal flipped open a folder and handed us copies of what I would assume to be the results… and I was right. Caitlyn's head lifted off my shoulder and she read the results with me.

"As you can see she scored in the 98th percentile in all categories except one."

"Science…"

Everyone looked at Caitlyn and she just shrugged.

"It's my weakest subject by far. I mean I still scored in the… 56th percentile, and it's not that I don't know it… I just don't like it."

Edward chuckled, "She is definitely your child on that note Bella."

I smiled and nodded, looking down at Caitlyn, "I never cared for science either, but it seems as though you still have a gift in order to score in that high of a percentile Honey."

"That she does. I have made the arrangements for Caitlyn to start the next school year at the intermediate building as a fourth grader. They are going to monitor her progress and see what they can do to offer her a more engaging educational curriculum."

"That sounds like a wonderful opportunity. Don't you agree Sweet Pea?"

"I am excited to be a 4th grader."

"Now this means you will have to ride the bus, but all that will be setup in the beginning of August. There will be a chance where you can visit your classroom and meet your teacher. A flyer will go out in the mail and you have been added to the list."

"Thank you."

"Those results are yours to keep and a set will stay in Caitlyn's permanent file that will stay with her as she transfers schools."

The principal stood and smiled at us. Edward and I stood as well. I carefully slid Caitlyn off my lap, however. We shook hands and headed out. Caitlyn gripped my hand tightly as we walked outside. Edward reached for her other hand and she smiled up at him.

"Where to for lunch there Kiddo?"

She looked up at me, "What's your favorite place to eat Mommy?"

I blushed and stopped. I knelt down and took her into my arms so that she was facing me.

"When I was pregnant with you I used to get cheeseburger cravings all the time, since then I have one at least once a week. And my favorite place is downtown. It's a small place located in the Arena District. I've been there so often they know me by name and I even have my own favorite table."

Her eyes widened and she glanced back up at Edward, "Daddy, can we go there?"

He chuckled and patted her head, earning a squeal. She wrapped her arms around me and I lifted her onto my hip. We walked the rest of the way to Edward's house like that. It felt amazing to hold my daughter in my arms – even though she was eight.

We got back to the house and I knew that I needed to go home and change.

"Hey do you mind if we drive over to my place so I can change?"

"You look fine Love."

"I know, but I wore these clothes all day yesterday and I had to put my hair in a ponytail this morning with no makeup – I just don't feel like me."

He chuckled, "Let me tell Caitlyn and we will meet you over there?"

"Sounds perfect. Gives me a head start to clean up the place."

He kissed me quickly before I left. I drove home as fast as I could and pulled into the garage. The first thing I did was throw all my dishes in the dishwasher and start it. I ran the sweeper through the main traffic zones and lit a few candles. I gave it a once over then headed to the shower again. My strawberry shampoo filled my senses and I felt more like me.

I stepped out and dried off. I walked naked into my bedroom and pulled on a matching lace set of underwear and bra. I then pulled on a cute pair of white capris and a lightweight button-down, short-sleeved blouse. I went back into my bathroom and put some gel in my hair before quickly diffusing it with my blow dryer. I applied some mascara and eye shadow, along with some blush and lip gloss. I finished just in time to hear my doorbell ringing.

I padded to the front door and swung it open just as Caitlyn flung herself into my arms. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Can I have a tour Mommy?"

I smiled down at Caitlyn who was tugging on my. I showed her everything, even my secret office place. Memories of Edward and I flashed through my mind and I had to hide my blush. We ended up in the living room where Caitlyn jumped onto Edward's lap where he was sitting on the couch.

"You two ready to go eat?"

"Just let me grab my sandals."

I went back into my bedroom, grabbed my purse and slipped on my sandals. On my way back out to the living room Caitlyn stopped me. She was standing in the doorway to what would have been her room. It was still empty and painted half-pink… I never had the guts to paint over what Alice had started when she found out it was a girl. I couldn't come to terms with making it anything other than storage.

"This would have been my room?"

I rested my hands on her shoulders, "Yes. Alice started painting it when she found out you were going to be a girl."

She turned around to face me, tears in her eyes, "Why didn't you want me?"

I sighed and dropped down in front of her.

"It's not that I didn't want you Honey. I just wasn't ready to be a mom and I didn't believe in abortion."

"But you didn't tell daddy about me. He found out on his own and took me after you gave birth."

"I was selfish and stupid. I had just gotten divorced when I found out I was pregnant with you. I was in shell shock and I made the worst decision of my life. I don't know how I am going to make it up to you Caitlyn, but I promise you that I am not going anywhere."

She hugged me and I buried my face in her hair, "I love you Baby."

"I love you too Mommy. Let's go eat."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – EPOV**

Could all this really be happening to me? I mean the woman I had dreams about for almost twenty years, the mother of my beautiful eight-year-old daughter, was finally giving me a second chance. She was finally here, in my life, holding my daughter's hand while we walked into the restaurant as a family. It was almost too good to be true.

"Where is this special table Mommy?"

Bella smiled and pointed to the very far corner. All the waiting staff smiled and waved at her as she did the same back, blushing and grinning. Caitlyn tugged on our arms and we slid into the booth. A young waiter came up to our table and placed a soda in front of Bella.

"You're favorite Bells. And what can I get you two?"

He looked at Caitlyn first and she looked at Bella.

"Can I have what my Mommy has?"

"Of course, and you sir?"

"Water will be fine, thank you."

"Good to see you in here again Bells, should I put in your regular order?"

"Actually can we start off with the appetizer sampler today? They have never been in here and I want them to have the royal treatment."

He flashed a smile, "Of course."

He strode away from the table and Bella looked at me smiling.

"That's Jake. He's a good kid. Always waits on me."

"He didn't seem phased when Caitlyn said you were her mother."

"Oh no. Jake knows everything. His dad owns this place and we've been friends for almost fifteen years now. I've known Jake since he was about ten."

I nodded, "Oh."

Jake returned with our drinks and he slid into our booth next to Bella.

"So you came in here last week looking all frazzled and then this week you show up here with your daughter and her father? Did I miss something Bells?"

Bella giggled and wrapped an arm around Caitlyn.

"Not really. This is all relatively new. Maybe all those talks you've given me the past eight years finally sank in."

She nudged him playfully and he chuckled, "Well it's about time. I'm sure you've already embarrassed me with stories of my gangly teenage years, but I think it only polite that I introduce myself."

He stuck his hand out towards Caitlyn, "Hello, my name is Jacob and I've heard wonderful things about you."

She smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Caitlyn and I am sure that I will soon hear nothing but wonderful things about you too."

Jacob laughed again, "You certainly have impeccable manners little lady. It's nice to meet you too. Bells has been a little less reluctant to give information on you."

"It's nice to meet you Jacob. You can call me Edward."

"Well I must say that it is certainly nice to see you all in here together. I'd better go check on your appetizer. Do you know what you'd like to order?"

"I'll have my usual Jake."

"Can I have a plain cheeseburger and fries?"

"You certainly can."

"Edward?"

"Um… just double Bella's order. I trust her judgment."

"No problem. I'll wait a little while to put that in so you have time to enjoy your appetizer."

He walked into the kitchen this time.

"I like it here! It's so cozy."

"I agree Honey. That's why I come here so often."

"So, where would you like to start on what we have to discuss?"

Bella sighed, "I guess we should talk about visitation. I would love to be with her as much as possible."

Caitlyn looked at Bella, then to me frowning, "Why can't she just move in Daddy? Doesn't that make the most sense? I mean we have a spare bedroom and everything and Daddy you never use your office…"

Bella sighed then spoke directly to Caitlyn, "I would love to Honey but you see that house we were in today… that was my grandparent's house. They left it to me when they passed and I don't think I have the heart to sell it."

"You don't have to sell it. You can rent it out. I'm sure there are some really nice families that would love that house."

"Well it's something to certainly think about."

Jake delivered our appetizer then left after telling us to enjoy it.

Caitlyn grabbed an onion ring and bit into it.

"Edward I would like to set up a trust fund for Caitlyn if that's all right?"

"I'm sure that would be just fine."

I couldn't believe she didn't want to move in with us… or have us live with her.

"Edward… are you all right?"

"Fine."

She dropped the subject and started eating. Caitlyn picked up on my mood change and leaned into me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled down at her. She continued eating her onion rings. About ten minutes later she excused herself to go to he bathroom.

"Why are you being so silent?"

"Why don't you want to move in with us?"

"That's what this is about?"

"Of course it is. Your daughter wants you around more and the only way to solve that is for you to move in with us."

"Edward… I have my own house."

"Yeah – a house you shared with Mike and made damn sure that you didn't share it with anyone else."

"What?"

"You heard me. You married Mike and lived in that house with him. I try to get close to you and you kick me out."

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't want to argue about his anymore."

"Tough. Fine you want me to move in, I will. It's not that I didn't want to be with you. I just… I've never thought about moving out of that house. My grandparents gave it to me and it's the only thing I have left of them. It's important to me."

I scooted closer to her, "I know it is. I don't want you to have to give it up either but my house is quite larger."

She nodded, "I know. I wouldn't want you two to have to pack up and move everything. It doesn't seem fair."

I rested my head on her shoulder, "I don't care if we live in a box. As long as I'm with you I will be just fine."

I felt her lips in my forehead, "I agree."

Caitlyn came back and slid in next to me, allowing me to still be next to Bella. We finished the appetizer easily enough and Jake brought out our food about fifteen minutes later.

"Two specials and one plain cheeseburger with fries. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I think we're good Jake. Thanks."

Caitlyn bit into her burger and moaned. I did the very same.

"Wow this is a good burger."

"I know. I have to limit myself to once a week, otherwise I will gain like a hundred pounds."

"I can see why."

We all ate in silence because we couldn't seem to get the food to our mouths fast enough. When we all finished Jake brought out a monster piece of chocolate cake with three scoops of ice cream drizzled with fudge and caramel and topped with whipped cream. Caitlyn squealed and Bella moved her hands to her stomach as she groaned.

"Considering it is both your first times in here, we figured you wouldn't mind one of our best selling desserts on the menu."

He smiled as he left and Caitlyn wasted no time in digging in. I chuckled as she speared a mouthful in and moaned as she swallowed. I decided what the hell and grabbed my own spoon. Bella giggled as the two of us devoured the entire thing.

"Mommy would you like a bite?"

"Oh no thank you dear, I'm afraid that it would spike my sugar levels and I really don't want a trip to the hospital today."

My eyes widened, "You're diabetic?"

She nodded, "It's a recent development. They really can't figure it out. I have been on medications to stabilize everything but I have to be careful on the excess sugar."

"I'm glad you told me. I won't be adding sweet additions to our meals."

Bella froze, "That's it."

"What?"

"Additions! We can put an addition onto my house. Make it the house we've always dreamed of. We can extend out the back, add another story and make the basement bigger. I have enough money and this way we can make it our house."

My eyes widened, "I never thought of that. You would really do that?"

"Of course I would. I love you both and I want to be with you as much as possible. I mean if you wouldn't mind moving out of your house once the renovations are done?"

I kissed her softly, "It sounds wonderful."

"I know a great architect that we can talk to. I will have to move in to your house until it's all done…"

I pulled her close, "Does that mean you'll be sharing my bed?"

She blushed and nodded. I kissed her temple and released her. Caitlyn rested her head against my arm and looked up at me.

"So can we get some of your things moved in today Mommy?"

Bella smiled, "I think that can be a possibility. I can pack for the week and go back as I need to get things. We are looking at kind of an overhaul when it comes to the house though."

"As long as we are together, I don't care how long it takes."

*****BPOV*****

Well Edward was right on one thing. We were together. The next day we met with my friend and he quickly went to work on the new design. It took about a month to get the design perfect and then three more months to find the perfect contractor to take on the job. We didn't start until the middle of September and that was fine with us. Edward also okayed the book deal and it went to print. It was due out around Christmas and there was a huge book tour planned over Caitlyn's winter break. Oh and Alice and I were friends again.

"Wake up Beautiful. We have a lot of work to do."

I rolled over and groaned.

"Jesus Alice, they just started work on the house yesterday. We have nine months to pick out everything."

She giggled, "Oh come on. I want to make sure I have the perfect room for Caitlyn."

I sat up and flopped back down, "Al I really don't feel well this morning."

She plopped down on the bed next to me, "You've been using that excuse for the past three weeks. Now come on, today we are definitely going shopping – no more online crap."

I rolled out of bed and bolted straight to the bathroom. Alice was right on my heels, holding back my hair while I lost the contents of my stomach.

"Okay, change of plans. I think the doctor's office is a much better choice for today."

I groaned, "Seriously? Can't I just go back to bed?"

"I will draw you a bath and get you something comfortable to put on after."

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the tub, "Fine."

As I sat there soaking in the warm water, I let my fingers glide along my skin. I was way more relaxed now and even a little bit hungry.

"How're doing?"

I smiled up at Alice, "I feel pretty good, actually kind of hungry."

"Good. I will go make you some oatmeal then."

"Thanks Al."

I watched her leave as I slid down into the water. I was glad both Edward and Caitlyn weren't here. It was an interesting experience taking my eight year old to her fourth grade classroom but we both just smiled and waved her off. She came home that day with four new friends. She had been accepted into the school's gifted program as well so twice a week she left for the afternoon to attend the enrichment program. She loved it and made even more friends.

Edward and I were going strong as well. We had adapted quite well to being in his house. It kind of felt like home to me but we all it would be temporary.

"Here is your oatmeal. You had better get out of that tub before you get all wrinkly."

I finished my bath, got dressed and ate my oatmeal all within record time. Alice drove me to my doctor and we were taken right in.

"What can I do for you today Bella?"

"I've been feeling, well… not so well that past three weeks and this morning I got sick."

"Well then let's take a look shall we?"

He ran a few simple tests and came back about half an hour later.

"Well Bella it all seems to point to one thing."

He smiled at me, "Well what?"

He chuckled, "You're pregnant. I thought you would have recognized all the signs since this isn't your first pregnancy."

My jaw dropped open. Alice clapped her hands.

"You're about two months along now. I would recommend setting up an appointment with your obstetrician."

I nodded dumbly, "Thank you."

Alice drove me home. I don't remember much, other than her telling me we were home.

"Oh."

"Come on. Let's get some tea in you."

She led me in the house and I plopped down on the couch taking it all in.

"How am I going to tell Edward? This isn't what we had planned."

"And you think Caitlyn was?"

I sighed, "You're right. I should be happy. It is just so unexpected."

"Weren't you concerned that you were late?"

I shook my head, "I thought I had it. I mean it's not like we were being careful because we weren't… at all."

"So then this is a good thing. I mean you both are in your thirties now."

I groaned, "Don't remind me."

"He is going to be so happy. How are you going to tell him?"

I shrugged, "Is it weird for me to want to tell Caitlyn first?"

"Not at all. She is going to be a big sister. That's big news."

"I guess I should call and schedule my appointment then."

"I'll go make that tea and then let you rest for the day, but as soon as this morning sickness passes we have some major shopping to do. I mean think about it. You will be moving into your new house with a new baby!"

I smiled and pulled out my cell. I set up my appointment in no time and Alice made me my tea before leaving. I sat on the couch and waited for Caitlyn to come home – because in all honesty I couldn't find the ambition to move.

"Mom!"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, "I must have fallen asleep on the couch. How was your day Honey?"

She sat down next to me, "It was fine. I have homework I need to get done though."

"No problem. Why don't you take it in the kitchen and I can start supper that way?"

She nodded and stood. I followed her into the kitchen where she promptly pulled out her things and got to work. I thought for a moment about what I should make before deciding on BBQ chicken and baked potatoes with carrots as our vegetable. I started defrosting the chicken first and cleaning the taters.

"Are you okay mom? You're pretty quiet."

"I was just thinking."

"I'm sorry I woke you up from your nap."

"Oh don't be Sweetie. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. If you hadn't of come home I would still be zonked out."

She smiled, "You were pretty out of it."

I turned around to face her, "Caitlyn I have something I need to tell you."

Her brow furrowed, "You're okay… right?"

I took her hand into mine, "I'm more than okay. Sweetie… I went to the doctor today."

"It's your sugar isn't it! There's something more than what they originally thought and you have to have surgery or something!"

"Caitlyn, Honey – calm down. That's not why I went. I haven't been feeling well and I went to see why."

"It's not the flu is it?"

"Oh no. It turns out that your dad and I… well you're going to be a big sister."

Her jaw dropped open, "Really?"

I nodded, "It's true. I'm pregnant and in about seven months you will have a new baby brother or sister."

"Wow. Mom that is awesome!"

She leaped up from her stool and threw her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad you're so happy about it."

"Mom this is so great! I can help out so much!"

I kissed her hair, "Promise to not to tell your father okay? I want to wait until later tonight."

She pulled back, "You mean so you can be alone?"

I nodded, "We didn't get any of this with you. He found out too late and well I just want it to be special for him, okay?"

She nodded, "No problem mom. Gosh this is just so exciting. Does Aunt Ali know?"

"She sure does Baby."

"Good. That means I can call her and squeal."

I laughed, "Yes you most certainly can."

She went back to her homework and I went back supper. We had all our secret smiles and giggles out of the way before Edward got home.

"What smells so good in here?"

He walked up behind Caitlyn and kissed her head.

"Moms cooking of course."

"Why of course."

He walked over, kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How was work?"

"Glad it's over."

"So you're still okay with the desk job?"

"More than okay. Much better hours so I can be home with my girls."

Caitlyn giggled but immediately went back to her work. I stifled my smile and turned my attention back to the chicken. Edward stayed close, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Would you like one?"

I smiled at him, "No thanks. Not tonight."

Caitlyn giggled again and Edward glanced at her then back at me.

"Am I missing something?"

I shrugged, "Not sure. She's been very giggly since she got home."

I gave her a quick glare and then focused on serving supper. Caitlyn scarfed hers down and bolted up to her room where I presumed she was calling Alice. Edward helped me load the dishwasher and clean up before we went upstairs. I laid down on the bed and shut my eyes while he changed out of his work clothes. He padded over towards the bed and sat down next to me.

It was now or never.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – EPOV**

Bella and Caitlyn had been acting really strange all evening but I let it drop figuring one of them would spill eventually. As I sat down next to Bella on the bed she rolled over towards me and rested her head in my lap.

I stroked her hair, "Did you have a good day?"

"It was fine. Alice came over again."

"Did she get you out of the house today?"

She nodded, "She did, but not to go shopping."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I got sick after getting up so she dragged me to the doctor."

"You're okay right? You're sugar levels are stabilized and everything?"

"Oh yeah. Nothing like that."

"Well then why did you get sick?"

She sighed and sat up. She twisted herself around so she faced me. I placed my hands on her knees. She slowly moved them up and placed them on her stomach.

"We're pregnant."

It came out only as a whisper but it was all I needed to hear before crashing my lips to hers.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I made an appointment for next Tuesday. I thought you might like to go with me?"

I kissed her again and let my fingers glide under her shirt and onto the skin of her stomach. Bella rolled onto her back as I lowered my lips. I pressed kisses to her lower abdomen over and over.

"You've made me so happy Bella."

"I love you Edward. I didn't realize how much I wanted this until the doctor told me I was pregnant. I mean I knew we weren't being exactly careful but this is just… such a joy. Caitlyn is beyond thrilled to be a big sister."

"So that's what the giggles were for?"

She nodded, "I told her when she got home."

"She must be absolutely bouncing off the walls right now."

"I believe her and Alice are up to their devious ways as we speak."

I chuckled, "That sounds like them."

We fell asleep a few hours later. Caitlyn came bouncing in about thirty minutes after Bella told me and she was still excited about it when she went to bed herself. The next morning I watched Caitlyn get on the bus and I left soon after. Bella figured Alice would be over soon and they would be going shopping, ordering items for the new house because now we had another bedroom to get ready. I couldn't contain my smiles as I drove off.

I got to work and met Emmett in the parking lot.

"Morning."

"Hey Em. How've ya been?"

"All right."

"And Rose?"

"She's good. How's Bella?"

I smiled, "She's pregnant."

He froze, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "Doctor's appointment next week. She just told me last night."

He slapped me on the back, "Congratulations man. I am so glad everything is working out for you."

"Thanks. You know you and Rose should come over Friday night. We haven't hung out in a while."

"Sounds good. I will ask and let you know, all right?"

"Great. Well I had better get upstairs, talk to you later."

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like working upstairs… like behind a desk all day?"

I shrugged, "It's all right. I like the steady hours and I don't have to worry about taking case work home with me."

He rubbed his neck and looked down, "Rose and I have been trying to get pregnant and it would be nice for me to be on a consistent schedule but I'm just not sure if I'd like being stuck behind a desk all day."

"I didn't think I would like it at the beginning either but there are some really good people up there and you get used to it."

"All right. Thanks."

"No problem."

I took the elevator up and went to my office. I had a lot of paperwork today and that suited me just fine because I could shut my door, get my work done, then go home – it was ideal when I had a lot on my mind.

Emmett and Rose did come over for supper the next Friday. It was nice to catch up. Rose and Bella really got to know one another and by the end of the night they had exchanged phone numbers so they could have lunch next week. The weekend passed us by quickly and Monday rolled around. The only good thing was that I had the afternoon off so I could go to the doctor with Bella.

"Morning Edward."

"Hey Em – what are you doing up here?"

"I just spoke with the boss about being reassigned is all."

"Oh?"

"Yeah Rose and I talked about it and we are going to go ahead with the fertility treatments."

"Good to hear man. I hope it all turns out well for you."

"Thanks. It looks like I am going to be your wing-man up here from now on."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Boss moved Jenkins downstairs and I get his office."

"Well then welcome neighbor and partner. It will be nice to have someone next door to me who actually talks to me."

He laughed, "It'll be nice to have the same hours too since Rose and Bella and are practically inseparable."

"Hey maybe you will get pregnant on the first try and we can raise our kids together?"

He smiled and nodded, "Maybe. Well I will be seeing you tomorrow, neighbor."

I watched him leave as I went back to my office. As I was leaving I noticed Jenkins packing his things. I smiled to myself as I got in the elevator and headed to the doctor's office.

I arrived shortly after Bella and the nurse escorted me directly to her exam room.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey."

"I spoke with Emmett this morning – turns out he is my new partner in the office."

"Yeah, Rose told me about that."

"It just happened this morning Bella."

She smiled, "She called me while I was on my way here."

I kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you two like one another."

"I think she will like Alice too, don't you think?"

I nodded, "We will have to have a big get-together soon."

The doctor knocked and entered. I watched as she glanced at Bella's chart before smiling up at us.

"Well Bella it has been awhile. How've you been?"

"I'm good. This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"Edward it's nice to meet you. Glad you could be with us today."

She asked Bella a couple basic questions before she examined her.

"Well you are definitely pregnant so let's see what we have on the monitor here shall we?"

I watched and listened as a very rapid sound filled the room. I smiled knowing that was the sound of my child's heartbeat. I glanced at the ultrasound and gasped.

"Well this is interesting."

Bella sat up with a concerned look on her face, "What?"

I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"It seems you are going to be having twins."

"Twins?"

The disbelief in Bella's voice shocked me. I squeezed her hand again and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe this. Edward…"

I silenced her with my lips, "I love you."

On our drive home she finally spoke again.

"This changes everything. I mean two babies."

"Are you all right Love?"

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this. It is really hard to imagine that I have two little ones inside me. Caitlyn is going to be ecstatic."

"So you're happy about this?"

She smiled at me, "I have never been so happy in my entire life. I love you Edward."

We pulled into the driveway and made our way into the house. Caitlyn came home about an hour later and she screamed until she cried.

Later that night I held Bella tightly in my arms. I knew I needed to do one more thing to make it all official. I only prayed that she would understand.

*****BPOV*****

Twins… we were having twins. I didn't know how to react to this news. I mean I was happy, but we had so much to do with the house, and Caitlyn was excelling in fourth grade – it was just… a lot to take in.

The next week Edward surprised me by having Caitlyn stay with his parents and took me out for a romantic dinner.

"This is really sweet."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, for us."

"How has work been?"

"Busy, but it's really nice to have Emmett right next door to me."

"I bet. I love hanging with Rosalie – she's really a dream."

"I'm glad you see her as a friend."

"I hope the fertility treatments work for them. They deserve children more than anyone I know."

He nodded, "They've been struggling for awhile with it."

The waiter came and took our orders. We settled into a comfortable silence until Edward did something unexpected.

"Bella – I… I don't really know how to say this."

He stood and knelt in front of me. There was an audible gasp from everyone in the restaurant.

"I've loved you since high school. You've given me one beautiful daughter and now we have two more little ones on the way. I don't want anyone else but you. Bella, please marry me."

Speechless. There were no words. I loved him – yes. I wanted to marry him – yes. I stared into his eyes and stroked his cheek as I nodded. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me gently as the applause around us grew. I felt my blush across my cheeks. Edward slid back into his chair and smiled at me.

"You don't know how long I've want to do that."

"I'm sorry I wasn't ready until now."

"Don't be. I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the evening went by quickly. The next morning we picked Caitlyn up at the Cullen's house. She flew into her father's arms as soon as he opened the front door.

"Did she say yes? Are we going to be a family?"

I giggled and hugged her while she was still in Edward's arms.

"We are going to be a family Sweet Pea."

We spent through lunch with Edward's family. Esme and Carlisle were nothing but smiles about our upcoming extra additions as well as wedding. It was certainly going to be a very busy next couple of months.

*****Four Months Later*****

"Are you ready?"

"Jeeze Alice gimme a break here – I feel like a damn whale!"

"Don't you get me started over there Bella!"

Alice and I stood and walked over to Rose. We each took an arm and helped her up. She found out she was pregnant about two weeks after Edward and I found out we were having two little girls. They were having triplets and she was miserable at only four months pregnant.

Edward and I had decided to have a simple ceremony with just family. I was in three months and I just wanted to be his wife before it all happened. We had pushed back the book tour and were payin extra to have the house finished in time. I was working on another book – a sequel to the story of my life.

"You ready Mommy?"

"You betcha Baby Doll. Let's go get me married to that wonderful father of yours."

As I walked down the aisle of the church, I stared back into the eyes of the man I had loved for nearly twenty years. I knew we were going to be okay. Our little Megan Faith and Destiny Hope were coming into a family full of love and a big sister who was really excited about showing them the ropes to getting everything they wanted from their parents.

"I love you, now and forever My Bella."

"Your forever."

He pressed his lips to mine. It would be the first of many as a married couple.

*****Ten Years Later*****

"Megan, you get your butt down here this instant and apologize to your brother!"

"No! He started it!"

"He's two! There are a lot of things he will start and blame you for. I believe Caitlyn pulled this exact same stunt when you were three."

"It was four mom."

I turned and smiled at Destiny, "Thank you honey."

I scooped a cranky Allen up into my arms and handed him to Destiny.

"I'll take him up."

"Thank you."

I sighed and sunk into the couch. Edward came in a few minutes later with an exhausted looking Caitlyn.

"Hey Baby, how was practice?"

"Brutal mom, but I love it."

"Just like your father."

She skipped to her room and Edward sat down next to me.

"She's one of the best ones on the team. I can't believe she is a senior already."

"Well it makes up for your fifth graders and Kindergartener."

He chuckled and kissed me.

"Megan tried to blame something on Allen again?"

I nodded, "You would think we'd caught on to her little schemes by now but she is determined to make me go gray yet."

Just then Paul bounded into his father's arms. After all these years, he still looked the same way he did when I first married him. He was gorgeous and amazing with all five of his children taking after his brains. We still were completely and totally in love and very happy with how everything had turned out. I had three best sellers in the past ten years and every single one of them were based on aspects of our lives together.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

I shrugged, "Oh maybe."

He set Paul in between us and cupped my face into his hands, "I love you so much. Just as much as the day we said our vows."

He kissed me passionately until we heard a groan behind us.

"Mom, Dad – are you at it again?"

He pecked me quickly one more time and turned to Caitlyn who had Allen in her arms.

"I'm not allowed to kiss your mother?"

Destiny hopped down the steps, "Of course you are. You guys just do it so much."

"And this is a problem?"

Megan joined her twin sister, smiling, "Nope. Group hug!"

They tackled us on the couch. We ended up on the floor, all laughing and giggling.

"Don't think you're out of trouble yet Megan. Your mother told me what you did."

She sat up and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You have no proof."

Edward grabbed her by the waist and started tickling. She squealed and tried to break free from his hold.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry Allen!"

He wrapped her into a hug, "That's my girl."

"I love you dad."

"Love you too Kiddo."

I looked around at our family and smiled. We had certainly been through hell and back but now everything was simply perfect.


End file.
